


Body Heat

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-29
Updated: 2004-01-29
Packaged: 2019-02-05 14:51:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12796770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Spike and Xander find Angel.





	1. part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Notes: This is a little (?%&??!?) PWP I wrote for Sarah on MSN messenger, but a little plot crept in despite our best efforts! We have lots of fun doing that! Lol. If any of you want to join the fun one day, just get on MSN! Lol! :p It's therapeutic. The best way to get your muse back to work! BTW, Sarah and I, just as probably a whole lot of you, are of the 'Angel is Spike's Sire club'.

 

******************** 

 

Spike and Xander looked around at the sea. Neither of them wanted to be there. After Spike came back with his soul, they had bonded. Well, more than that. They had become sex buddies. Both needing comfort. Now, Angel was lost somewhere. Some girl named Fred had come to Sunnydale to get help in finding him, with Cordelia, and some guy named Connor that none of them knew. 

 

So, Spike and Xander were on the beach, watching the ocean. The night was pretty cold. They had followed Spike's vampiric senses there, according to him, that's where Angel had last been. 

 

"Well, he doesn't seem to be here. Can we get back home now? I'm cold and I want you." Xander said, clearly annoyed. He really didn't want to be there. He hated Angel. Right?? 

 

"No luv. I know he's here. Near. Just a little bit more time. I feel him." he leaned in and whispered in Xander's ear : "And I want you too luv. I want to feel your warmth around me. And your mouth on me." 

 

Xander shivered. He had never thought he could be so attracted to a man. And there he was, wanting to be in bed, doing naughty things to Spike. "Just a few more minutes then Spike. If nothing comes up, we'll go back and I'll fuck you into the mattress." 

 

"Sure luv!" Spike said, shivering with excitement. 

 

Xander turned towards him and took Spike's face in his hands. He looked into the dark blue eyes, now filled with emotion and pain. "I want you so much Spike." and kissed him passionately. Spike thought about how Xander had saved him from killing himself and how good it felt when he was in his arms. 

 

Suddenly, they heard an awful noise. Like someone wrestling against the water. They turned around, ending the kiss suddenly, and saw a dark figure swimming roughly towards the shore. It was still far away, but Spike felt it. 

 

"ANGEL!" He began to run and dived into the water. Xander stayed on the shore, in shock. What was Angel doing in the water?!? 

 

Finally, Spike reached Angel and helped him to the beach. "Xander, you're warm, come here." 

 

"What??" 

 

"He's cold, he's going to die, again, from the cold, he needs something warm, you are. Now come and hug him." 

 

"Are you crazy?" 

 

"Look, if you don't he's not going to live." Xander looked at Spike and realised he was dead serious. He shook his head and hurried to their side. He took the tall vampire in his arms and tried to give him as much warmth as he could. 

Angel hugged him back tight, trying to bring him even closer. It was the only thing that told them he was still there. 

 

"Ouch. You're hurting me Deadboy." 

 

"So...soo...soo... rry." He managed through shaking teeth. He withdrew a little, still not wanting to let him go. Spike was hovering around them not knowing what to do. 

 

"He needs more warmth than that." Suddenly, he realised : "Luv, we need to take his clothes off, they're soaked. He needs to be dry." He began tugging on the shirts and pants. Xander withdrew and helped him quickly, not arguing. Finally, Angel was completely naked. 

 

Spike ran to the car and brought a blanket back. He laid it out on the sand. Then he helped Xander to get Angel on it. Both of them on either side of him, trying to get him warm. He was hugging them both, looking at the stars and breathing hard. 

 

"Luv. He needs more warmth than that." 

 

"I know Spike, but I don't know how." 

 

"Our skin is warmer than our clothes." 

 

"You mean we get naked too?" 

 

"Isn't that what you wanted before?" 

 

"Yeah, but with you in our bed. Not on the beach with Angel." 

 

Angel stopped breathing. Had he really heard what thought he'd heard? Spike and Xander?? Whoa! He really needed to talk to them. But not now. The thought of them naked beside him was arousing him. He had always wanted to touch Xander that way, but it hadn't been right. Now... maybe he'd have a chance. And it was all for him. 

 

Xander and Spike left Angel's side. Getting up, they looked at each other and they couldn't resist. Xander reached for his lover and pulled him into a fierce kiss. They both helped the other undress, while trying not to break the kiss. Angel was watching them shocked. 'Things change'. 

 

Finally naked, they came back to a very cold Angel and one on each side of him, they held him and caressed him, trying to give him all the warmth they had. Angel was in heaven. He had two warm bodies on each side of him. Sure, Spike was cooler than Xander, but he was making up for it by caressing harder. Angel could feel them all over him. He could also feel both of their cocks coming to life against his legs. Just like his was. He could feel the warmth spreading through him from them and it was arousing him more than he had been in a looooong time. 

 

"You seem to be enjoying it Poof." 

 

"So do you Spike, I can feel it." 

 

"You two just don't argue. Angel you feeling better?" 

 

"I can talk without clacking my teeth, I'd say that's a big improvement. Thank you Xander." He turned his head toward the young man and smiled. 

 

Spike poked him in the ribs. "Oi. Remember I'm here too." 

 

"And thank you Spike." 

 

The three men just stopped moving and enjoyed each others smiles. Without thinking, Xander leaned over Angel and kissed him gently. He quickly withdrew and looked a bit ashamed. 

 

"Why did you do that luv? Don't forget your mouth is mine." Spike said, not looking the slightest bit angry at what Xander had just done. The fact was, he wanted to do it too. 

 

"I don't know. I... Sorry Angel." Angel didn't answer, he just took Xander's head in his hands and brought the boy's face near his. 

 

"I've been wanting to do that for years." And he kissed Xander tenderly, sensing 

as Spike tensed then relaxed. 

 

Spike didn't know what to do. Looking at the two men kissing was arousing him to no end. God he wanted them. He kept on caressing both of their bodies, trying to melt them together. Finally, the kiss ended and they looked into each other's eyes. 

 

"Can I have some too?" Asked Spike. Laughing, they pulled him closer and Angel kissed him hard. When they stopped, Xander took the younger vampire in his arms.. 

 

The three of them were very aroused and couldn't stand it any longer. Angel put his hands on both their asses and began to stroke, trying to give them a hint. 

Spike turned towards him and smiled. "Told ya you like that." 

 

"I love having you naked with me. You always knew that Will." 

 

"And you like Xan too. So now we have more fun." Spike looked at Xander and the boy nodded. They understood each other without words. Xander stood and went to get some lube from the car, while Spike kept caressing Angel from top to bottom, not touching the place that needed to be touched most. Finally, when he saw Xander come back, he took Angel's very hard shaft deep inside his mouth. 

 

"SPIKE!" Angel cried out of ecstasy. It had been far too long. 

 

Xander couldn't believe it. This was soooo hot. He hurried to the couple on the blanket and looked into Spike's eyes, while he was sucking Angel. The older vampire kept moaning and gasping. 

 

Xander was soooo turned on, he couldn't help it and started jerking himself off. 

"No, Xander." Angel managed through his moaning. "Come here." Xander obliged and positioned his cock at Angel's mouth. 

 

Angel grabbed his ass and licked the cock in front of him. It had been so long since he had given someone head. He hoped he could give Xander as much pleasure as he was getting from Spike. 

 

Spike reached tentatively towards the older vampire's puckered hole. He had never taken Angel that way. He had been taken, often, but never the other way around. When Angel felt Spike's finger touch his virgin hole, he tensed, but then he decided nothing was as it was before, it was time for new beginnings. And that meant he could accept Spike. 

 

Xander couldn't believe Angel was sucking his cock. And he was so good. His tongue slowly licked the tip and then he pressed his hands against Xander's ass, urging him to thrust into his mouth. Xander didn't think twice and started to push his rigid cock into the vampire's mouth. Faster and harder he hit the back of Angel's throat. Angel was pushing on him faster and he understood that the vampire himself was near. 

 

Spike kept sucking on Angel's cock, while he teased his hole. His very talented mouth was quickly bringing the older vampire to the edge. Spike knew Angel was near and he could feel that Xander was too. He knew what Angel's mouth could do and he understood every sensation Xander was feeling right now. 

 

Spike slowly eased one finger inside Angel eliciting a very deep moan from the older vampire. 

 

Xander felt himself nearing climax. He wouldn't last much longer. That's when he felt it. Angel pushed a finger deep into his hole. 

 

Xander screamed in pleasure. "ANGEL! Oh YES!" And came deep into the vampire mouth. Tasting the young man's cum and feeling Spike everywhere, surrounding his cock, his talented mouth sucking and deep throating him at the same time, while his fingers, now two of them, were thrusting in his very tight hole, Angel had never felt this good. 

 

Spike took Angel's cock deep in his throat, his fingers finally finding their goal and hitting the spot that sent shivers through Angel's body. "OH MY GOD. SPIKE!" And he started shooting his dead seed in Spike's mouth. The blond vampire swallowed it all and licked him clean. Then he looked at Xander, who was back in his original position at Angel's side, slowly caressing the vampire's belly. 

 

"Lube, luv." Xander looked at him still in a haze from the wonderful orgasm he'd just experienced. 

 

"Huh?" 

 

"Lube. You have it, don't you?" 

 

"Oh yeah." He reached over to the side and handed Spike the little tube. "Here." 

 

"What...?" Angel seemed a bit scared. Xander slowly kissed him. "Shhh. Spike is really gentle. And he still needs to get off." 

 

"I know... it's just." 

 

"It's his first time luv." Xander looked at Spike and return to kissing Angel. 

"You'll see, it's really worth it." 

 

"Tell me?" 

 

"Oh yeah. I waited too long to try it out. And Spike really is the best." 

 

While Xander was getting Angel to relax, Spike pressed two lubed fingers into the older vampire's hole. It was so tight and wonderful. He had always preferred taking a man. And now he was going to take Angel. Very virgin Angel. 

 

"Xander?" 

 

"Yeah Angel." 

 

"How does it feel?" Xander looked into Angel eyes and felt his heart melt. 

 

"You feel the fingers in you? It's ten times better. It's like burning you from the inside. And when he hits your prostate." At the same moment, Angel felt electricity coursing through his body and he arched in pleasure. 

 

"You like that Peaches?" 

 

"Oh yeah!" 

 

"Just like that you see. You've never felt anything like having a man in you." 

 

Finally Spike couldn't wait anymore. He needed to be in that tight hole. In his Sire's virgin ass. He slowly took his fingers out. 

 

"NO. Don't stop Spike. I..." 

 

"Shh, Angel. More is coming." Xander said, kissing Angel passionately. 

 

Spike placed his cock at Angel's entrance and looked into the other vampire's eyes. "You sure you're ok Luv?" 

 

"Yes. Now Spike." The blond obliged and slowly pushed his hard shaft into the tight hole. 

 

"OH Sire! Feel so good! ANGEL!" Spike could feel himself very close to the edge, but he wanted it to last a long time. 

 

"OH WILL! Faster!" 

 

"Can't or it'll end too soon." Angel growled, but let Spike take his time, he didn't want it to end any time soon either. 

 

Xander felt himself grow hard again at the sight. Both vampires were sooo hot like this. An idea crept into his head and he slowly left Angel's side. Grabbing the lube he coated his now hard cock. 

 

He placed himself behind Spike and prepared him. "Oh GOD Xan." Spike had a very hard time trying not to cum right there and then. He was finally completely in his sire's tight passage. He stopped moving completely. "Angel. Hold him." Angel understood what Xander was asking and took hold of Spike ass cheeks, gently pulling them apart. 

 

Xander placed his cock at Spike's entrance and thrust hard. He knew it was the only way. If he waited, Spike would cum right there, and he wanted it to last. Finally, the three men began moving. Slowly at first, Spike thrust back onto Xander, then forward into his Sire's hole. 

 

"Oh God! So good." 

 

"Oh Spike! More, give me more." 

 

"Spike you feel so good." Their moans echoed in the night, "Xander! ANGEL!" Spike exploded in his sire's hole, the feeling too much for him, he collapsed on top of him. Then, realising Angel hadn't come, he reached between their bodies and stroked his cock hard. Xander felt Spike's orgasm coursing through him and his hole was suddenly very tight. 

 

"OH GOD! SPIKE!" 

 

"Xander! SPIKE!!" Xander and Angel came at the same moment, screaming their ecstasy in the night. 

 

The three of them collapsed on each other and tried to regain their breath. 

"Oh... God.. That was... so amazing." Angel was feeling so good and warm now. The few weeks he had passed deep into the ocean didn't feel as bad now, after what had happened. 

 

He hugged both men to him. He never wanted to let them go. "Thank you so much. Both of you." 

 

"It's nothing Sire. Now you'll help me." 

 

"What?" 

 

"Spike went to see a demon in Africa to get back to his former self." 

 

"What?? And what happened?" 

 

"He give me my bloody soul back! Ponce! Now I'm a poof just like you Peaches." 

 

Angel couldn't help it. He burst into laughter. Spike hit him lightly on his shoulder. 

 

"I'm so sorry Will." He said when he finally calmed down. "I'll help you anyway I can." 

 

Spike felt tear in his eyes. He had his Sire back. Sure it wasn't like it was before, this was even better. They wouldn't bring death anymore. They would save lives! Yes, he was a warrior now. 

 

Finally, he got up, wiped the tears away and helped his two lovers up. "Get dressed now Xan. Angel, we'll put you in the blanket in the car. When we reach the hotel, we'll get you in your pyjamas and you'll get into your warm bed." 

 

"Will you stay?" 

 

"What?" 

 

"Will you both stay with me, or was this just about getting me warm?" 

 

"You want us to stay?" Xander was surprised.

 

"Always." 

 

The end!


	2. part 2 - Warm Longings

Notes: This picks up exactly where Body Heat left off. Lol. Hope you enjoy! More and more plot has crept in, so I will turn this into a saga! Lol. 

 

 

******************** 

 

Xander and Spike got dressed then helped Angel to his feet. Spike helped him get in the car. The older vampire had some difficulty walking, it had been a long time since he had stood on his feet. Xander picked up the blanket and when Spike had put Angel on the back seat, he climbed in with him and covered the vampire the best he could. Angel had begun to shake again, the warmth leaving him slowly 

 

"You should stay with him luv. Or he'll get too cold again." 

 

"You'll be driving then?" 

 

"Yeah, if you could give me the keys." Xander handed him the car keys and settled on the back seat, Angel's head in his lap. He began to stroke his back and sides, warming him. 

 

"Will the others be there when we get to the hotel?" Angel asked a few minutes after they had begun the journey back. 

 

"Fred should be there. Gunn and Buffy went after that Connor guy..." As he said that, he felt Angel tense. "You can tell me later." Angel nodded. "While Giles and Willow are trying to find Wesley..." Angel tensed again. "You have a lot to tell us, I think." 

 

"Yeah, go on... what about Cordy?" 

 

"She can't be reached either. Fred said a guy named Lorne was trying all his contacts to reach her." 

 

"God. Everyone was gone then." 

 

"Yeah, they were pretty desperate." 

 

Angel stayed silent for a while. Then: "I can't believe what happened. Everyone disappeared at once. I was suppose to meet Cordy at the cliff, and..." 

 

"Shhh, you can tell us later, now we're gonna get you all warm and cuddly." 

 

"Cuddly, I love cuddly." Angel smiled. 

 

"Yeah, I know that Poof." 

 

Angel chuckled. "And you always hated it, didn't you Will?" 

 

"Liked it, just didn't want to tell you." 

 

"Oh, Pride." 

 

"Yeah." 

 

They fell silent, the three of them just enjoying the calm before the storm. They knew there would be many questions when they finally got back to the hotel, but for now, they were calm and relaxed. 

 

"We're here." Breaking the silence Spike stopped the car. He got out and opened the back door of the car, helping Angel out. 

 

"ANGEL!!!" Fred came running outside, frantic. She was so happy to see him, he had NO idea. "God! Where were you? We've been worried sick. We thought you were..." 

 

"Dust." Spike stated, understanding her fears. 

 

"Yeah!" 

 

"I'm ok Fred. Actually, I'm really not ok. But a good sleep in my bed and a LOT of blood would help. You got blood right?" He added, looking at Spike. 

 

"Yeah. And even better, I got it in my body." 

 

Xander turned towards him in shock. "Spike!" 

 

"What luv? Fresh blood is the best. And since there's no more killing the humans, he can take some from me. I got bagged blood for now, but later, he'll need fresh, warm blood. And I'll give it to him." 

 

"Spike... I..." 

 

"Don't argue Sire. You know it's what's best. And Childe's blood is just as good as Sire's blood." 

 

They fell silent again. Fred was feeling a bit left out, but she didn't say anything. They went into the lobby and Xander moved to the kitchen to heat some blood. Spike settled Angel on the couch, then went upstairs to get him some clothes. 

 

Finally, Angel had eaten four mugs of blood and gotten dressed. That was the moment Buffy and Gunn chose to appear with Connor between them, struggling to get away, but the slayer had him firmly in her grip. 

 

Suddenly, the young man stopped struggling and looked at Angel. "Angelus." 

 

"No! That's Angel you twat!" Spike could smell something off about that boy. Almost as if... No, that's impossible. "Who are you?" 

 

"I'm Steven." Xander saw Angel drop his eyes and look at the floor, hurt. "And you're a vampire." 

 

"Good point mate. Me and my Sire here are vampires, with souls." 

 

"Your Sire? What does that mean?" 

 

"You have so much you need to learn Connor." 

 

Now Xander was officially confused. What exactly was the teenager's name? Connor? Steven? 

 

"And who's gonna be teaching me? You?" 

 

"No. I'm done with that. I tried, you sent me to live eternity in a coffin at the bottom of the ocean. I think I'll leave that up to your brother here." 

 

"Brother??" Spike was as confused as Xander now. 

 

"Yeah. Connor is my son." 

 

"WHAT?" 

 

"I'm in no shape to explain that to you all. Just accept it ok?" They all nodded, knowing they'd get the information when Angel was feeling better. "So he's my son, and Darla's" He waved his hand, avoiding more questions. "Which makes him your brother Spike." 

 

"How?" 

 

"Well, Spike is my Childe. I made him. Well Angelus did, but I'm tired of trying to explain the difference to you. That makes you brothers." 

 

Angel fell silent and closed his eyes. He was so tired and cold. He shivered and Xander felt it. 

 

"We should get him in bed. Buff, you can take care of Connor...Steven...whatever tonight?" 

 

"Yeah sure. You three will be all right?" 

 

"Yeah. We'll put him in bed. And go to sleep." 'As if that's even possible. Sleeping with those two...' Xander thought. 

 

"Ok." Spike and Xander went to Angel's side and helped him to his feet. They walked up the stairs, just stopping to say good night to Fred. 

 

They reached Angel's room and entered. Putting him on the bed they started to undress him. 

 

"I'm getting to love this." 

 

They all laughed, the tension finally broken. Xander leaned over Angel, and kissed him tenderly. "Me too." 

 

Angel was now naked and Spike undressed himself rapidly, while the other two were kissing madly. "Oh, God Angel. I love your mouth." Angel chuckled. 

 

"There's a chance you don't hate me anymore." 

 

"Yeah. Well, I did this morning, I really don't know what happened." 

 

"Maybe a cold needy body helped you change your mind luv. Now, can I get some too. I'm always left out." Xander turned around and realised he was the only one still dressed. 

 

"Spike, why don't you undress him?" 

 

"Sure Sire. I know you love having a show." 

 

Angel licked his lips and Xander stood up. Spike began undressing him slowly. First the shirt, then the shoes. Finally, he unfastened the pants and slowly took them off. Xander had forgotten to put his boxers back on after the beach. He was now completely naked, flustered and hard. Spike reached for his lips and kissed him passionately. That boy could make him feel so many different emotions. 

 

Angel was breathing hard on the bed, completely aroused. He really needed to touch them. He was so cold again, he needed their heat. "Come here guys." He said shivering. 

 

They both turned to him and moved to his side. Spike leaned over him and kissed him hard, while Xander lay by his side and started to caress his chest and thighs. He felt so good under his hands, soft and... cold, but he was quickly warming up. Angel was moaning deep while Spike and Xander's hands were roaming his body. God, it felt so good so right to have those two men touching him in ways no one else ever had. And he felt at home in their arms. Xander's hands finally reached Angel and Spike's aching members and took them both in his fist. 

 

"Oh yeah, Xan!" 

 

"Yes!" 

 

"Um, I guess you like that!" The three of them chuckled and started to move together. Both vampires started to rub against each other, thrusting in Xander's hand. 

 

The boy was completely concentrated on his task, his head on Angel's chest, Spike moving over him. He took one of Angel's nipples in his mouth and started sucking on it. 

 

"OH yeah! Xander! Don't stop!" Spike and Angel were both moaning, as they kept thrusting and thrusting. Finally, Xander knew they were near, he could feel it, he bit into Angel's nipple gently, and both vampires came hard between their bellies and in Xander hand. 

 

"Oh Xander. That was so good." Xander blushed and buried his head in Angel's chest. 

 

"You're the ones who did all the work, I barely held you." 

 

"Yeah, but still, I never thought you..." 

 

"A lot of things you don't know about me Deadboy. In fact, a lot of things I didn't know about myself before Soulboy junior here came back." 

 

"How long have you two been...?" 

 

"Together? About a month." 

 

"Yeah, and Xan here is a quick learner." 

 

"Yeah, I'm sure he is. But you're still..." The three of them look at Xander's crotch. His cock was very hard and a deep purple. Spike licked his lips. He rearranged Angel on the bed until he was leaning against the headboard. Then, he placed Xander between the vampire's legs and knelt between his legs, staring. 

He slowly lowered his head and kissed the tip of Xander's aching cock. Angel was enjoying the feeling of having Xander's warm hard body pressed against him. He let his hands roam up and down the boy's body, learning every curve and all the sensitive spots. He kissed the hollow of Xander's neck, sending shivers through his body. Xander tensed at first, then he relaxed and bent his head to allow Angel more space. 

 

Spike was teasing the head of Xander's cock, wanting to drive him crazy. "OH Spike! Please!" 

 

"What do you want luv?" 

 

"Stop teasing me!" 

 

The blond vampire placed his hands on Xander's hips to keep him from moving and kissed the tip again. 

 

"Spike!" 

 

"Tell me what you want luv." 

 

"Just tell him Xan, or he won't do anything more." Angel whispered in his ear. 

"How do you know?" Xander managed between his moans. 

 

"I taught him. I know every one of his tricks." 

 

Spike was grinning. He would have what he wanted. "Say it luv." 

 

"Oh, damn it. Suck me Spike! Please!" Xander said, desperately. 

 

"As you wish luv." And the hard cock found itself completely embedded in Spike's mouth, the head hitting the back of his throat. God it was so good to have a lover that didn't need to breath. 

 

For a long moment, Xander felt like he was in heaven. He couldn't think, just feel. Angel's hands on him, touching him, caressing him, his mouth on his neck, nibbling. Spike's mouth all around him, sucking on his aching member, licking the head, then going back down, taking all of it in. It was too much for the boy and he exploded deep inside Spike's mouth, the vampire swallowing and draining him of all his strength. 

 

Spike sat back on his heels, looked at his two lovers and licked his lips. Angel couldn't wait any longer, he reached for Spike and brought him closer to them both, trapping Xander between their bodies, he kissed him hard on the mouth, wanting to taste at least a bit of their lover. 

 

"Mmm yummy." He said as they disentangled themselves. The three of them leaned back on the bed, Angel half on top of Spike, while Xander was pressed up against his back. 

 

"Now, Poof, you eat." Spike said seriously. 

 

"But..." 

"If you don't feel comfortable with me watching I can..." 

 

"No don't leave... It's just it's been a while since I've fed on a living... or unliving as the case may be, creature." 

 

"Sure, Sire, but you eat anyway." 

 

"All right" 

Spike bent his head on the side and placed Angel's mouth at his silent pulse. Angel, now feeling the blood just underneath the surface, slowly changed into his gameface. He was really hungry, but didn't want to scare Xander by going too fast. Not able to resist anymore, he bit down on Spike's neck. 

 

Angel drank eagerly, he hadn't realised how hungry he was before now. Spike felt like a whole new world had just opened at his feet. His Sire was drinking from him. It was so good. But he shouldn't let him drink too much, no matter how much he needed it. A little at a time, he could have more tomorrow morning. He took Angel's face in his hands and tugged him gently away from his neck. 

 

"Now, enough Sire. Or I'll be sick." Spike leaned up and pressed a tender kiss to Angel's lips cleaning the drops of blood smeared around his mouth 

Xander hugged Angel tightly and felt himself drifting to sleep. Angel dropped his head on Spike's chest, not able to keep it up anymore. Spike looked at his two sleeping lovers and wondered what was gonna happen next. Well, he had all the time in the world to figure it out. He felt a surge of warm feelings coursing through him as his heart melted at the thought. 

 

He closed his eyes and let the feeling of their bodies permeate him. It felt so good, it felt safe. 

 

The End...for now!


	3. part 3 - Ache

Notes : The morning after... lol... And the saga continues! ;p 

 

******************** 

 

When Angel woke up, he could feel the warm bodies of his lovers. His back was burning from Xander's heat and he could feel and hear his steady heartbeat slowly beating in time with his breathing. Spike was cuddled tightly in Angel's arms, like a frightened child. 

 

'God how scared he must be. But at least he isn't alone like I was. I still can't believe Xander's gay... and in a relationship, or whatever it is they have, with Spike. And they've been together for a month. All the time I was at the bottom of the ocean, trying to free myself of that coffin-like prison. At first I was really angry at Connor and at the world in general. I wasn't fair. But Connor... he... he didn't think before he acted. He thought I had killed his... the man he considered to be his father and... I really don't know how he could think that. The only thing I can guess, and it's only a guess, is that Justine...' 

 

"Stop brooding Deadboy." Xander whispered in Angel's ear, his voice still hoarse with sleep. He used the old nickname, but with so much caring that Angel didn't mind, he liked it. 

 

"Why should I?" Angel grinned. 

 

"There are better things to be doing than brooding in the morning." Xander answered, rubbing himself against Angel's back, letting the vampire feel his hardness. 

 

Angel moaned. "Yeah, I see your point." he turned his head, trying not to wake Spike, who was still sound asleep wrapped in Angel's arms. Slowly he locked eyes with Xander and smiled. Xander smiled back. 'God, he's so beautiful when he smiles.' 

 

They were both drawn into each other's eyes. Breaking the contact, Xander closed his eyes and captured Angel's lips with his. Their lips met and it was like the world didn't exist except for just this. Xander slowly licked Angel's bottom lip, while the vampire was doing the same with his upper lip. They opened their mouths at the same time both seeking the other's tongue. 

 

Angel sought the warmth and wetness of Xander's mouth. He sucked on the boy's tongue then went on to map out every curve and hollow of his mouth. 'God he feels so good.' 

 

Xander couldn't believe it. Angel's lips on his were soft and hard at the same time. His tongue was making him feel like a puddle of goo. He moaned and tried to get closer to the vampire. Finally, Angel allowed him entrance to his own mouth. The warm coolness of his mouth felt so good on Xander's burning tongue. Their tongues battled for a moment, they were both hungry and not only for food. 

Both of them were now moaning loudly in the other's mouth. Xander needed air, but he didn't want the kiss to end. Angel withdrew a little and looked at him, dazed. "You really need to breathe you know." 

 

Xander was still so wrapped up in the kiss that he was still holding up his breath. "Oh yeah..." He cough a little and took a deep breath. "I..." 

 

Angel took his right hand away from Spike and slowly caressed Xander's cheek. "That was wonderful... but I don't want you to die from a kiss." 

 

Xander laughed lightly and smiled. "And I don't want to die, cause I want more of those kisses." 

 

Angel felt his heart melt. "You really do?" He was so scared that Xander was just messing with him. He felt so whole there, with them in his bed and... yes, in his heart too. He didn't know if it was love, but it was close. 

 

"I really do. I..." Xander couldn't believe it was happening. He really didn't know how it had happened, but he didn't want to leave and he knew he wouldn't. 'Please, just make it so Spike will stay too!' "I don't want to leave, Angel." 

 

Angel felt his heart melt again. 'He doesn't want to leave, he doesn't want to leave. God. He wants to stay! With me.' "Oh Xander. I..." He didn't know what to say and Xander could see so much emotions playing on his face. Fear, shock, happiness, and he even caught a glimpse of love somewhere... 

 

"You don't have to say anything Angel. I'll stay. As long as you want me to." 

 

Angel closed his eyes, the emotion becoming almost unbearable. He turned back towards Spike and looked at the sleeping vampire in his arms. "He looks so frightened. You think he'll stay too?" 

 

Xander looked over Angel's shoulder and his eyes warmed on sight. "He will. He needs you right now. I did what I could, but I... don't understand what he's going through." He locked eyes with Angel. "You do." 

 

"Yeah..." Angel lowered his eyes back on Spike's sleeping form. "but at least he had you, whereas I had no one." 

 

"You have us now. And all your friends." 

 

"Yeah. I know." 

 

"Ponce, you brooding again?" Xander and Angel burst in laughter at Spike's sleepy comment. 

 

"You're awake, finally." Xander said feigning exasperation. "We were waiting for you." 

 

"Yeah?" Spike answered, opening his eyes. "Waiting for me to do what?" 

 

Angel rubbed himself against Spike's thigh. "To help with that." 

 

"Oh, I see. Bloody good way to wake up!" 

 

"Yeah." Angel smiled while Spike stretched. Xander was slowly caressing Angel's back and kissing the back of his neck, making him shiver. "Mmm, yeah, Xander." Angel moaned. 

 

"Hey! You said you were waiting for me! Don't start already." They laughed. 

 

"Then hurry up already!" 

 

Spike settled in front of Angel and kissed his stomach. Angel was now sandwiched between his lovers, but it wasn't what he wanted no matter how good they made him feel. He turned his head around and looked at Xander, a silent question in his eyes. Xander swallowed hard and nodded. 'Oh God, oh God.' Angel turned back to Spike, who was still laying kisses on his stomach, his hands roaming his body. He lifted the other vampire's head and kissed him hard. 

When the kiss ended, he took Spike's hands and held them tightly in his own. Spike looked questioningly at his Sire and raised his eyebrows. "What?" 

 

Angel looked into his eyes. "Can I?" 

 

"Can you what Poof, need to be a little more specific in your choice of questions?" 

 

Angel swallowed. "Can I take Xander?" 

 

Spike's eyes widened in surprise and he closed his eyes. 'Boy's mine! No... don't own him. Can't own him. He's his own man. It's not because I...' He opened his eyes again and looked at Xander. The boy's eyes were wide with lust. 

 

"You want that luv?" 

 

Xander looked at him and swallowed. "I..." He closed his eyes and nodded. 

 

'God. I can't believe this.' Spike turned to Angel. "He wants it, you want it. Don't have anything to say..." Spike's eyes reflected a little fear. "Just... be nice. He's..." He didn't know what to say. 

 

Angel nodded and kissed Spike again. He whispered for Spike's ears only "Thanks." 

 

Angel untangled himself from his childe's embrace and turned to face Xander. "You sure about it?" 

 

Xander couldn't speak. Thinking about Angel in him was enough to make him lose his ability to speak. He nodded. "Yeah." 

 

Angel pushed him a little until he was lying on his back. "You're beautiful Xan." 

 

Xander's breath caught in his throat. Only Spike had ever told him that and only when they were having sex. 

 

Angel leaned over Xander and kissed him lightly. "Love kissing you." He said, moaning. Their bodies were touching from head to toes and they were shivering. 

Xander moaned as Angel's hands slowly caressed his chest. The vampire took one nipple in his mouth and began sucking on it. Xander gasped and arched his back. 'He's a nipple man, who would've thought!' He let go of the now hardened nipple and gave the same treatment to the other one. Once both nipples were peaked, Angel moved down to Xander's navel, stopping along the way to kiss every ticklish spot. 

 

Spike watched them, feeling left out. They were both so drawn into each other. 'They don't even remember I'm here.' 

 

Angel tongued Xander's navel making the boy gasp and moan incoherently. He loved to drive his lovers crazy. "Oh Angel!!" He finally reached the boy's aching cook and took it in his mouth in one swift motion. Xander moaned loudly. 

 

Spike had never felt so alone. Wasn't he good enough for them? He had never seen Xander so driven by lust. Had never had him squirm under his touch like that. And now, Angel was doing these things to him and Spike could only watch. 

 

Angel reached for the hand cream he kept in the nightstand. He really didn't want to hurt the boy. With Xander's cock still in his mouth, he coated his fingers and pressed the boy's legs wider. He reached for his puckered hole and began drawing circles around it. "Oh Angel! Stop teasing!" 

 

'That's it. Angel is so much better than I'll ever be. He's driving Xander wild, I never saw him like that before.' Spike sat on the edge of the bed and looked at the two men. Angel was slowly entering a finger in Xander's tight hole. 'And he's so tight, I can still feel him around me.' Xander screamed his pleasure. "Oh Yes Angel! More!" 

 

Xander felt Angel's finger burning him inside and he wanted more, so much more. "More. Please more." Angel smiled around Xander's cock and slowly eased a second finger inside, and soon a third. He kept on sucking in time with the thrusting of his fingers. 

 

'He begged. He never begged for me.' Spike felt a tear slide down his face. He angrily swiped at it and continued watching the two men. 'Angel is so beautiful like this. He used to take me too. But never with so much care. It was hard and fast, didn't even bother with lube.' 

 

"Oh God Angel, I can't wait anymore. Please!" Angel looked up into Xander's eyes and sucked harder. He thrust his fingers deeper, harder, and finally hit THE spot. Xander screamed arching his back high and came with force. Angel looked at the boy in awe. 'He's so beautiful when he's lost in pleasure.' Finally Xander calmed down and looked at Angel. "Oh. God." Angel laughed and leaned up to kiss him. 

 

Spike was now crying lightly and silently. Angel had given Xander so much pleasure just by hitting his prostate. 'I could never do that. They look so happy. The two of them. Maybe I'm nothing more than a third wheel here.' 

Still kissing Xander, Angel reached for the hand cream again and coated his cock. He positioned himself at Xander's entrance. He felt the boy tense and broke the kiss to look into his eyes. "You ok?" 

 

"Yeah. Do it. I want you in me." 

 

Angel kissed him again and slowly entered his tight hole. "Oh God Xander. You're so tight!" 

 

Xander moaned in return at the feeling of Angel's thick cock entering him, filling him. "And God you're big!" They both laughed lightly and kissed. 

 

Spike looked at them one last time and dried his tears. 'I won't stand in the way. Love them too much. They belong with each other and I don't want to come between them. Well, I do, but not this way... Argh, gonna leave. They don't need me anymore. Got each other they do.' He turned around and got up. He dressed silently, not wanting them to notice him. Finally, he moved to the door and opened it, not looking back, he left the room and closed the door quietly behind him. 

 

He went downstairs into the office. No one was there. They were probably still all sleeping or out. He took a piece of paper and wrote a note. They he went back upstairs. He kissed the note and slipped it under the door. He could hear their cries of pleasure coming from inside. 

 

He whispered "Love you. Be happy." And then he turned around, crying, and left. 

Angel started thrusting deeper and harder in his lover. 'God he feels so good!' 

Xander was hard again and he was completely lost in the sensations Angel was giving him. 'I can't believe this. This feels so good!' "Oh Angel! Harder!" 

Angel complied and thrust harder, hitting Xander's prostate with every thrust. "Oh Xander, I'm gonna cum! You feel so good!" He reached between their bodies, not wanting to leave Xander behind and stroke the boy's cock hard. Once, twice, and Xander came, shooting his seed between their bodies. 

 

"Oh ANGEL!" Xander's hole clenched around Angel cock and both that feeling and Xander's scream brought him over the edge. 

 

"XANDER!" He came hard into Xander's hole, while the boy was arching up to take him deeper. Finally, they were both spent and they collapsed against each other. 

"Spike? Come here." Angel said wanting to hug the other vampire. He wanted them both in his arms then. 

 

Xander looked around the room. "Spike?" 

 

Angel got up and looked around. "He's gone." He stated in shock. The vampire looked around frantically, then at Xander, who was now sitting up in the middle of the bed. "Where did he go?" Angel asked, confused. He sat on the edge of the bed. 

 

"I don't know." Xander stated, still under the post sex haze. "He couldn't..." 

 

Angel looked at Xander and they gasped. Xander got up and went to the door, intending to open it and look outside. But a small piece of paper caught his eye. He bent over to pick it up off the floor and looked at it. 

 

"It's from him." Angel said, now standing behind Xander and looking at the letter in the boy's hands. "It's his handwriting." 

 

Xander looked behind him and smiled uneasily. "Maybe he was just hungry and he went downstairs to eat." He said, not really believing himself. He unfolded the paper and began to read. 

 

Xan, Poof. 

 

Have to go. I love you both too much to come between you and make you two feel bad. I saw the way you made each other feel and I know I'll never be as good as that. You know Xan, you never begged for me... Hope you two are happy together. You look like you love each other so much. Take care of the whelp for me Poof. 

 

Love always 

Spike 

 

Xander felt tears in his eyes and he looked at Angel. "He's right you know. I never..." The tears flooded down his face and he closed his eyes. 

 

"Shhh. It's not your fault Xan." Angel said taking the boy in his arms. "He feels rejected. He feels like he's not good enough. It's part of having his soul. He's easily broken. I should've known..." 

 

Xander looked up. "It's not your fault either." 

 

"Maybe not, but still. I should've have known he'd feel like this and tried to include him. Somehow." 

 

Xander raised his hand and brushed Angel's cheek. "We were so wrapped up in each other that we didn't even hear him leave." 

 

"Xander, I..." Xander placed a finger on Angel's lips. "We'll talk later. We need to find him before he's too far away." Xander smiled. "I'm going to beg for him to come back." 

 

Angel smiled and kissed Xander. "And I'm going to do the same." He knew the vampire lore forbade a Sire to beg to his Childe, but he really didn't care. He wanted Spike back and he would have him. One way or another. 

 

The End...for now


	4. part 4 - Heat Confessions

Notes: Ok, I can't believe just how big this has gotten!!! 19 pages for this part!!! Lol. Enjoy!!! 

 

******************** 

 

Angel and Xander dressed hurriedly and rushed downstairs into the lobby. They really needed to hurry. 

 

"Angel?" They stopped running and turned around and found Fred and Buffy staring at them with sleepy eyes. 

 

"Hi Buffy, Fred. You just woke up?" He tried to act calmly, but he knew he wasn't really good at that. Also, concern was filling his voice. 

 

"Yeah. We're having coffee. You ok? Xander?" 

 

"Have you seen Spike?" Xander asked, not really answering the question. 

 

"Yeah, he went to the sewers about five minutes ago. I saw him when I was coming downstairs, he looked weird, sad..." 

 

"Thanks, Fred." Angel interrupted. "We're leaving. Xander?" they both hurried towards the sewers entrance. 

 

"That was weird." Buffy said as the two girls watched the men leave. 

 

"Yeah." 

 

"Angel? It's really dark in here. You sure you know where you're going?" Xander sounded worried. 

 

"Don't worry, I know those sewers by heart Xan." Angel answered looking right and left, trying to decided which way to go. "I can smell him. He went this way." He said, pointing to his right. He started to run, Xander on his heels.

 

The vampire was fast but Xander followed him without any problem. Just paying attention not to fall. They reached another junction and Angel stopped abruptly. 

 

"What is it?" Xander asked, concerned. 

 

"Shh. I think he's just there." He said pointing to the left. "We can't go rushing in there." He looked at Xander. "I don't know what to do Xan. What are we gonna say?" 

 

"That we want him back. The truth Angel. That's what we're gonna tell him." 

Xander took Angel's face in his hands. "I don't know what happened to me this last month. But I think..." He shook his head, he couldn't say that just now. He needed to find out just what it was he was feeling before telling anyone. "I just know I want him and you in my life. And I'm going to tell him that." Angel nodded and kissed Xander tenderly. 

 

"Xander, I..." Xander looked at Angel's eyes. God he could learn to love these eyes. Angel looked so sad. 

 

"Don't worry Angel. Just tell him what you feel. How you feel. That's all there is to say." He smiled lightly. Then looked a bit worried. "You like him don't you?" 

 

"I don't like him Xander." He said seriously. Xander looked scared. "I love him." Xander looked puzzled now. "I love him so much. And I don't want him anywhere but with me. And you." He added. 

 

Xander smiled. "We understand each other now. Don't we Deadboy?" He said with a hint of laughter in his voice. Angel smiled back at him and gave him a quick kiss. 

 

"We need to do it now, before he leaves again." 

 

Angel turned around and started walking slowly down the left tunnel. Xander waited a moment, still dazed by Angel's kiss. Every time they kissed he felt like his heart would stop. He followed Angel silently. 

 

"Look around you, he shouldn't be too far. I can smell him. Everywhere around us." They both walked slowly, looking around. 

 

"Spike?" Xander asked tenderly. "Spike are you here?" No answer. 

 

"Spike? Please talk to us." Angel asked carefully. "We wanna talk to you. Please Spike. Don't leave us." 

 

Xander looked at Angel and saw that the vampire was on the verge of breaking down into tears. The last few days had been hard on him and he really didn't want to be alone. 

 

"You don't need me." Came the quiet reply. They couldn't quite place where it came from, but at least they knew he was there and not dust. 

 

"Yes we do. Spike, we need you. We want you in our lives. Please, come back." Xander took Angel in his arms and hugged him tight, knowing by the tone of his voice that he needed it. 

 

"You see, you're already together. Don't need me, you have each other." 

 

Angel seemed scared as he looked into Xander's eyes. "You mean you'd prefer it if we weren't touching?" 

 

"No, s'not that." 

 

"Then what is it Spike? We want you. I want you in my life, in my bed. I can't go on without you. No matter how much I like Angel." 

 

"You..." Xander placed a finger on Angel's lips. It wasn't the time for question, they needed to get to Spike. Xander felt the urge to take the blond vampire in his arms and he knew Angel felt the same. 

 

"Where are you Spike?" 

 

"You mean you like me?" Spike said, a little surprised. 

 

"Would I have trusted you otherwise Spike? Would I have given all of myself to you?" 

 

Spike walked towards them. They could see him, a figure in the shadows before them. Before they even saw his face, they rushed to his side and took him in their arms. Xander grabbed him and pulled him close, while Angel moved behind him and rested his head on his shoulder. 

 

"Don't ever do that again Spike! You scared us." Xander whispered in Spike's ear. Spike took Xander's head in his hands and lifted it until their eyes locked. 

 

"You really mean it luv? You like me?" 

 

"Yes, Spike! I do. I like you so much." Xander closed his eyes. Now was the time. "I think I've fallen in love with you." 

 

Spike's eyes widened in surprise, he'd really never thought about that. "Oh Xan, I..." 

 

"Shhh, don't say anything. Just, please, say you won't leave again? At least not now." 

 

Angel was as surprised as Spike. He tightened his arms around Spike and whispered. "I love you Spike. I'm never letting you go again. I'm not going to leave you. I'm never going to leave you alone. You'll always have me, forever." Angel was crying. "I'm so sorry William. I should've..." 

 

"Stop with the 'should've' Sire. You're not a bloody saint." Spike said with tears in his eyes and voice. Angel chuckled. "You really love me Sire?" 

 

"Yes, I always have William, I was just too proud to tell you." 

 

"Will you come back now. We need to make it up to you for earlier. We're really sorry to have left you out of it." 

 

Spike hugged Xander tightly to his chest. He was sandwiched between their two bodies and he had never felt so safe in his life. He was surrounded by warmth and caring. He didn't want to ever leave these arms. 

 

"It's all right Xan Luv. I understand. You and the Poof there needed some time alone." Spike looked knowingly at Xander. "I guess we'll have to learn to live together. There's three of us and..." 

 

"We can't afford for anyone to be left out." Angel continued, kissing Spike's neck. 

 

Xander looked at Angel and smiled. "No we can't. We're three, not two." Spike looked at him. 

 

"I know luv. But we need to be with each other alone sometimes. You and the Poof, me and you, the Poof and me. It's like we're three couples in one. You need to feel Angel's attention all on you, just like I do and he needs us both to take care of him separately." 

 

"Spike?" Angel asked. "Where did you become so mature?" 

 

"Don't know. Think it comes with the soul. What do you think?" 

 

"Maybe. We really need to talk about that you know?" 

 

"Yeah, I know. But we'll have time later. We have eternity, don't we Poof?" 

 

"Maybe the two of you do, but I don't so can we go back to our room now?" 

 

The two vampires laughed out loud and looked at their mortal lover. "What will we do without you?" 

 

"What?" 

 

"When you're all old and wrinkly and then die. What are we gonna do?" 

 

"You'll live both your unlives, remembering all my funny jokes, looking like crazy old vamps." He answered smiling. "Can we not think about the future and just about now. How are we gonna get in the hotel without any of the others walking in on us?" 

 

Angel and Spike looked at each other. "Don't know Xander." Angel answered. 

 

"Maybe you could distract them. I know you're hungry love." Spike continued. 

Xander growled and at the same time, so did his stomach. They all burst into laughter, breaking the last bit of tension that was still in the air. 

 

"I see your point. So, Angel, you take Spike upstairs and..." He trailed off then continued. "In the meantime, I will take care of the others, talk and eat." He smiled. 

 

Spike smiled back at him and brought their faces closer. He slowly licked Xander's bottom lips. "You know luv, you're beautiful when you smile." 

 

Xander's smile widened and Spike kissed him passionately. "The Poof's right, your mouth is..." He was stopped by Xander's lips on his, kissing madly. Spike could feel something very hard growing behind him, against his buttocks. He broke the kiss, both of them panting. 

 

"You like that Poof?" He said reaching behind him to caress Angel's head with his hand. 

 

"Yeah." Angel said hoarsely. "You two are really hot." Xander blushed and buried his face in Spike's shoulder. 

 

"You're embarrassing the whelp luv." Spike said laughing lightly. 

 

"M'not embarrassed." said a muffled voice. 

 

"Then why are you hiding luv?" 

 

"M'not hiding. M'smelling you." Xander said, his face still hidden. Angel laughed and reached for him. He turned his head and looked into his eyes. 

 

"You are hot, Xander." He said seriously. "You two are driving me crazy." His voice was hoarse with lust. 

 

Spike looked behind him. "So Sire, we should get back. Don't wanna do that here. Do you?" 

 

"Surely not! This place is so dirty!" They laughed and untangled themselves. Angel and Xander stood at each side of Spike, holding his hands. 

 

They began to walk back to the hotel, just loving the feeling of being together. They walked slowly, because they knew they would have to let go of each other when they got back. 

 

"Spike? Angel? How are we gonna do this?" The two vampires looked at Xander, puzzled. The boy looked a bit scared. 

 

"Do what luv?" 

 

"Us. I mean, being together." He locked eyes with Angel. "With us living with you, they'll ask questions and it's likely that Fred or whoever will walk in on us. We had a difficult enough time hiding from Buffy and the others for the last month, Spike and I. And they weren't living with us." 

 

Angel looked pensive. "I don't know Xander. I think we should have a good long talk about what exactly it is we want, and then, we should tell them." Spike's eyes widened in fear. 

 

"You crazy Poof?? They'll kill me, us. They'll think I want to hurt Xan and you too. And what about..." 

 

"Spike..." Xander tried to calm the frightened vampire. He was as shocked as Spike with what Angel had said, but he knew it was the truth, they needed to tell the others, or they would find out anyway and be very angry that they haven't told them. That's when the vampires were most likely to become dust. 

"I'll tell them." Xander continued. "I'll begin by telling them of my 'change of 

orientation today..." 

 

"Xander, you're not..." 

 

"Look Angel, they'll feel betrayed if I don't tell them. And with the way I reacted to Willow when she told us, they'll kill me. I really need to do that." He looked pleadingly into Angel's eyes, then into Spike's. "Then we'll have our little conversation. I have so many questions and I know you do too. But for now..." He looked in front of him and realised they were already at the Hyperion door. "You two go have your 'talk' and I'll have mine with the others." He smiled wickedly at Spike. "Later tonight, I'll beg for you." Spike's eyes widened with lust and he bent his head to kiss Xander passionately. 

 

Angel watched them and felt his heart fill with warmth. "We should go in now." He said, when Spike and Xander let go of each other. He quickly kissed Xander, then took hold of Spike's shoulders and led him inside. 

 

"There you are, we were worried, with the way you left and everything." Buffy, Fred, Dawn, Giles and Gunn were in the lobby, looking worriedly at the incoming trio. 

 

"It's all right Buffy. Spike and I just need to have a little Sire to Childe conversation." Spike smiled and looked at Angel. 

 

"Yeah, two vamps with a soul and one needs to learn to trust the other." Angel smiled back and looked at all of them. 

 

"Where's Connor?" He asked, worried that he had escaped. 

 

"Downstairs. He can't get out, don't worry. Go upstairs and talk to your childe. We'll take care of him." Buffy said smiling gently. 

 

'She has no idea what she just agreed to!' Xander thought, laughing inside. 'God if she only knew.' 

 

Spike and Angel smiled warmly at Xander then moved off up the stairs. Xander sighed and turned around to realise all his friends, old and new, were looking at him. 

 

"Hmmm, all right. I'm hungry." He said clapping his hands together. 

 

"What was that?" Buffy asked curious. 

 

"What was what?" Xander asked, looking down. 

 

"That sigh Xander." Giles said, finishing Buffy's idea. 

 

"Ummm that, it's nothing." 

 

Buffy and Giles looked at each other and raised their eyebrows. 

 

"All right, you can eat and tell us later, but Xan, something's wrong with you. You've been acting really bizarre this last month." 

 

Dawn interrupted. "I told you Buffy, he's..." 

 

"Dawn, please. Don't say that." Xander looked confused at Giles, then at Dawn. 

 

"Say what??" He asked, with a questioning look. 

 

"I..." 

 

Buffy interrupted. "Not now, we'll go eat and then talk, all right?" Everyone nodded, except for Fred and Gunn, who looked at each other and then at the rest of them. 

 

"We'll leave you alone for that. We'll go look after Connor." 

 

"All right. Just be careful." 

 

"Don't worry, we know him." 

 

"Yeah, I know, but still..." Buffy looked really worried. Fred and Gunn smiled reassuringly and her and left. 

 

***** 

 

Spike and Angel were now in the bedroom and gazing at each other. Finally, Angel leaned down to Spike and kissed him tenderly. It was the most amazing kiss Spike had ever experienced coming from his Sire. They moaned into each other's mouth and began to tear at the other's clothes. 

 

Finally, they were both naked and hard. Angel, still kissing Spike madly, gently pushed him until he was laying on the bed, his legs slightly apart and his cock standing proudly. 

 

***** 

 

Xander, Dawn, Giles and Buffy settled in the kitchen. 

 

"Where's Willow?" 

 

"She's upstairs. She doesn't wanna come down." Dawn said shyly. Willow was still a sore subject when she wasn't there with them. They tried not to talk about her too much. 

 

"I..." 'God, I want to tell her now too. Don't want to have to do it twice... even if I will have to anyway, need to tell Cordy and the others...' 

 

***** 

 

Angel leaned on Spike like a cat and slowly kissed his way up from Spike's navel to his lips, stopping only to briefly suck at Spike's nipples. He stopped right on top of Spike lips and teased them. Slowly licking them, he drove Spike crazy. The blonde wanted to bring their lips closer, but every attempt failed, as Angel had him pinned down under him. 

 

***** 

 

"Dawn? Do you know if she'll be coming down soon?" Xander asked, trying to not sound like it was a matter of life and death. Well, it wasn't really, but Xander felt like it was. 'How are they gonna take it?' He kept asking himself. 

 

"Don't know. Why?" Xander looked up and locked eyes with the young brunette. They looked into each other's eyes for a while and Dawn smiled encouragingly. 

 

"Oh, it's nothing, I just need to talk to all of you is all." Dawn nodded. 'God, that girl understands fast!' 

 

***** 

 

Finally, Angel crushed Spike's mouth under his and kissed him frantically. Their tongues duelled for dominance as they rubbed against each other. Both moaned against the other's mouth as their groins touched. Angel let go of Spike's hands and let his own wander over the other's vampire's chest, while Spike's hands clutched at his back, trying to bring him closer. 

 

They broke the kiss suddenly, panting unnecessarily. 

 

"Angel." Spike moaned, pleading. "Can't get enough of you." 

 

Angel smiled and sat back on his heels, straddling the other vampire. "And I can't get enough of you either." He looked at Spike warmly. "How do you want to do this?" He asked. 

 

"What?" Spike was confused. 

 

"You want me to take you, or you..." Angel trailed off, not able to say what he wanted to. 

 

"Want you on me, Angel." 

 

"On you? Isn't that in you?" 

 

***** 

 

"What do you need to talk to us about?" Giles asked, comfortingly. It must be hard for him if he's getting this worked up about it. 

 

Xander looked up and smiled sheepishly at Giles. "It's not... well, it's important, but... I guess it can wait..." 

 

"What can wait?" Willow asked from the doorway. Xander got scared suddenly. 

 

"Noth..." 

 

Dawn interrupted him. "Xander was going to tell us all something, but he wanted to wait for you." 

 

***** 

 

Spike looked at Angel and smiled. "No, not in me luv. ON me." Angel looked even more confused. 

 

"I really don't understand." 

 

Spike laughed lightly and reached up for his Sire's face, he brought him closer and kissed him. 

 

"Me, under you. But me in you. I want you to ride me, luv." 

 

***** 

 

"Dawn!" Xander said. 

 

"Look Xander, you're better saying it now. This way, we'll stop bothering you." 

 

"What is it about Xan?" Willow asked, sitting next to him. 

 

"Does it have to do with your strange behaviour this last month?" Buffy joined in the questioning. 

 

"Please stop asking questions and let me..." Xander looked at all of them. 

 

"All right. We shall let you tell us." Giles smiled encouragingly. 

 

***** 

 

"Oh Spike! I..." Angel blushed. He had never thought about that, but he felt himself getting even harder at the thought of Spike's cock in him and... 

 

"You never did that luv, I know. Need new experiences, don't we?" Not waiting for an answer, he continued, smiling wickedly. "B'sides, you said it was my choice. I want to be under you, and in you luv." He leaned up on his elbow and captured Angel's mouth again. Angel gave into the kiss and sucked on Spike's tongue in earnest. He gently pushed the other vampire down again and caressed his chest. 

 

"You'll have to stretch me though Will. I'm still..." Spike smiled at his Sire's shyness. 

 

"You still have a virgin tight hole luv. No matter how many times you're taken, it'll stay the same. Bless vampire healing!" He smiled warmly at Angel. 

 

***** 

 

They all settled around the table and looked at him. Xander suddenly felt really nervous. 

 

"Dawn, what were you talking about, when Buffy and Giles interrupted you?" He asked looking at the brunette. 

 

"It's just, I've been telling them something has changed in your life and they don't wanna listen to me." Xander smiled. 

 

"S'one of your big problems isn't it? Nobody listening to you?" Dawn smiled back. He understood. 

 

"Yeah, it is." Dawn answered. "Anyway... you...?" She let the question trailed off, trying to get Xander to talk. 

 

"You're right. Something really important changed." 

 

"I KNEW it!" Dawn said loudly. "You're gay aren't you??" 

 

***** 

 

Angel smiled back at Spike and kissed him again. "Yeah bless vampire healing!" He said wickedly. He reached over to his nightstand and took the tube of lube he had used with Xander what felt like a lifetime ago. He gave it to Spike and waited for him to make his move. 

 

Spike looked up at his sire and gently pushed him up. 

 

"On your hands and knees love, it'll be easier for both of us." 

 

Angel complied. His head pillowed on his arms, he knelt there, in the middle of the bed, his ass in the air, like an offering. Spike began panting unnecessarily. 

 

"God you're beautiful." He said his voice hoarse with desire. He reached for Angel's ass cheeks and started to caress them lightly, each stroke opening them, showing that beautiful puckered hole. 

 

***** 

 

Xander looked shocked then smiled. 

 

"Dawn, you're an idiot. He can't..." 

 

"Buffy!" Xander shouted. "Please, let me talk." Willow was shaking her head in denial, while Giles was looking at Xander puzzled. 

 

"Are you?" He asked him gently. 

 

"Yeah." They all stared at him as if he was an alien. "Hey don't look at me like that! I'm still Xander!" 

 

"But Xander..." 

 

"Willow, I'm sorry, but... I think I'm not the only one here!" Willow looked at her best friend disbelievingly. Buffy's mouth was open in shock and Dawn was waving her hand in her sister's face, trying to get a reaction. The young brunette seemed happy with herself. Yup, she'd be a really good detective! 

 

***** 

 

"Spike, stop teasing me already!" Angel moaned as Spike was kissing his lower back, his hands still on his buttocks. Spike smiled and slowly trailed a wet path towards Angel's hole. He kissed the object of his desire and began licking it. "Oh Spike!!" 

 

"Please, Angel." Spike stopped licking and looked up. "Sire, Call me William, please." 

 

Angel smiled. "All right Will, but please, don't stop." Spike returned to his task and trailed his hands up and down Angel's hard muscled thighs. 

 

***** 

 

Buffy blinked and looked at Xander as if she was seeing him with new eyes. 

"You're... You are..." 

 

"Yes, Buffy. I'm gay. I like men." 

 

"But... and Anya?" Willow couldn't believe what Xander was saying. 

 

"Well... but and Oz?" 

 

"So not the same thing." Willow said defensively. 

 

"Well, it's not so different." Giles said. "But still..." 

 

"You're right. Both of you. It's different but not really." 

 

***** 

 

Spike pressed his tongue inside and stroked Angel's silky inner walls. Angel had never been so aroused in his life. Spike's tongue was making him feel things he had never thought he could feel. 

 

"Oh William! Please, more!" Spike withdrew his tongue and smiled. His Sire really was begging for him! 

 

"Sure love." He took the tube of lube and coated his fingers. He slowly entered one finger in Angel's tight hole, eliciting a deep moan from the brown eyed vampire. 

 

"Ohhhhhhh, Will!" 

 

***** 

 

"Wills, I know it's a shock" Xander continued, looking at Willow. "and I know I have absolutely no reason to be mad at you because you're mad at me... mmm, that didn't make sense but anyway." He smiled shyly. "I know I didn't react well when you told us you... were gay. But please understand. You should understand Wills." 

 

Willow looked at her best friend's pleading eyes. She brushed his cheek and smiled. "It's a shock. It really is." She looked into his eyes. "I mean, there was Cordelia and Anya... you almost married her Xan." 

 

"I know." He looked down. 

 

"What would've happened if you had gotten married?" 

 

***** 

 

Spike thrust a third finger in his lover's hole, scissoring them to stretch him even more, and trying to hit his prostate. He knew Angel loved to feel the stars that spot give him. Finally, he reached it and Angel arched his back and cried out in pleasure. "Oh WILL! More, please, more." Spike loved to have his Sire begging and writhing underneath his touch, but he couldn't wait anymore, and Angel was ready enough. He slowly took his fingers out and lay on his back, putting more lube on his hand and coating his erection. 

 

"Will? What...?" 

 

"You're ready love, come here." Spike said with a smile. God he loved it when Angel blushed. 

 

***** 

 

"I don't know Willow. I think..." He took his head in his hands. He had thought about this a lot in the last month. "I probably would've gotten a divorce, which would have made her even more pissed. I don't know. The important thing is, I'm not married." 

 

Giles looked at him. "Maybe that's why you left her at the altar, Xander. You knew you weren't being true to yourself, so you left. You didn't want to hurt her more, by denying yourself something that would lead to you hurting her." 

 

Xander looked at Giles surprised. "G-man, you should be a psychiatrist!" Everyone burst into laughter. "You're right. I felt like something was wrong and I knew I would have hurt her more by marrying her. I just didn't know what..." 

Buffy looked at him. "So you're gay. That means we can talk about men with you and bring you shopping with us." Dawn laughed out loud and Xander smiled at Buffy's attempt to understand and be a good friend, which she was, just by trying. "But what's with the look and the sigh?" 

 

***** 

 

Angel turned around and looked at Spike, He was sprawled on the bed, his knees bent and his cock standing proud on his stomach. His arms were behind his head and he was smiling at Angel. The older vampire crawled towards him, smiling like a cat stalking his prey. 

 

"You're ready Will?" 

 

"Oh yeah! I am love." Angel kissed him lightly and straddled his chest. He looked a little scared, but he trusted Spike and the idea of being taken like this aroused him to no end. 

 

Spike looked up at him and gently caressed his cheek. "It's all right luv." He 

whispered soothingly. "going to be good it is." 

 

Angel smiled and kissed him passionately again. "I know William. I know." He reach behind him and took hold of Spike's cock, then he placed himself on top of it, the tip touching his now stretched hole. 

 

"Oh, Angel! Now!" Spike screamed, his head thrown back, eyes closed in pleasure. 

 

"Look at me Will." 

 

***** 

 

Xander blushed and look down. Dawn suddenly placed her hand on her mouth, as realisation kicked in, but still trying not to say anything. She had talked too much already. 

 

"What Dawn? What is it?" Dawn looked at Buffy and shook her head. 

 

"Nothing. Really it's nothing." Xander looked up at her and his eyes reflected a bit of fear. 

 

"You know?" Dawn looked back into his eyes and realised she was right. 

 

"Know what???" Buffy asked exasperated. Then realisation sunk in. "You and... oh God no. You and... no. Can't be. Xander!" 

 

Xander was truly afraid now. He was only suppose to tell them he was gay, not that he was with not one, but two vampires. He looked at Buffy pleadingly. 

 

"You! How can you?" 

 

"How can he what Buffy? Please calm down." Giles tried to calm her by putting his arm around her shoulders. 

 

"Him and .... God, I can't believe this." 

 

"Buffy please, let me..." 

 

"Let you what Xander?? Screw Spike? I did it myself and look where it got me. You found me after he..." Xander felt tears in his eyes. Yes he had found her, yes he felt guilty, but he couldn't go against what his heart told him. 

 

"He's not the same Buffy. He's..." He couldn't continue. 

 

***** 

 

Spike opened his eyes and looked at Angel as the older vampire slowly lowered himself on his cock. Angel's head was thrown back and his eyes were closed tight in pleasure. It felt so good to have Spike in him. They both moaned as Spike was slowly encased in Angel's virgin tight hole. 

 

"God Will, you feel so good in me!" 

 

"You're bloody gorgeous like that you are." Angel gripped Spike's knees and bent backward, trying to take as much of Spike's cock inside him as he could. He kept moaning and moaning. Finally Spike was completely embedded in Angel's tight hole and both men stilled. 

 

***** 

 

Buffy got up and stormed out of the kitchen screaming. "I'm going to kill him and no one will stand in my way." 

 

"BUFFY!! NO!" Xander screamed going after her. Luckily for him, she wasn't 

running. He got by her side and gripped her left arm. "Buffy please. Listen to me." He pleaded. 

 

She turned towards him and looked into his pleading eyes. "What happened to you Xander? You're so different from your normal self. You're the one who kept telling me I shouldn't have been with Angel, you're the one who always said I was stupid..." 

 

"I know, Buffy, I'm sorry." He said looking in her eyes. He felt so bad. 

 

"What?" 

 

***** 

 

"Angel." Spike moaned. "Move. Now. Please." Angel opened his eyes and looked into Spike's desire filled eyes. They were dark from lust and Angel knew his own were just as dark. Fuck it felt so good. 

 

Angel slowly raised his body letting Spike's hard member out of him until only the tip remained inside. Spike whimpered. Angel moaned and chuckled at the same time, making Spike laugh. Angel laughed loudly too, and soon the hard cock inside him slipped out completely as he leaned on Spike, his head on the other vampire's shoulder and both of them were laughing out loud. Finally, they both calmed down and Spike hugged Angel tightly to his chest. 

 

"What was that for luv?" 

 

Angel smiled in his lover's embrace. "You whimpered! I never thought you'd do that!" 

 

Spike chuckled and smiled in Angel's hair. "Well, you bloody well should get back on me, or I'll do it again!" 

 

"But I want you to do it again." Angel said wickedly.

 

***** 

 

"I'm sorry Buffy. I know I've been a pain with you and Angel and I know about 

everything Spike did to you. I just..." He looked down, trying to find what to say to calm the slayer down. "He's... different. He has a soul, and he feels guilty about what he did. He's not really Spike anymore. He's William. And I KNOW he'll never hurt me." 

 

"How can you be sure of that Xander?" Buffy asked still not believing. 

 

"I've... We've been together for a month Buffy. When he came back from Africa. I took him in my apartment, cause I wanted to keep an eye on him, but he..." 

 

"We should sit down. Xander, Buffy. You two need to talk and we need to hear. Just sit down." Xander turned around and realised Giles, Willow and Dawn had followed them in the lobby. He took Buffy's hand and led her to the couch. They both sat down. 

 

"Continue Xander." Giles said encouragingly. Xander had never thought the watcher would take it so calmly. 

 

"Thanks Giles." He smiled at him. "As I was saying. Spike did need to be watched, but not for our protection." 

 

***** 

 

"Get back on already." Spike said, he couldn't wait anymore, he needed Angel around him. 

 

Angel complied and knelt again, his hands gripping Spike's knees. He positioned himself at a good angle and then lowered himself on Spike's cock again, teasingly slow. 

 

"Fuck Angel! Faster!" 

 

"Sure love." And he took him all the way in one swift movement. "Will!" They 

moaned loudly and began a fast pace. They were so worked up now. They really needed to go faster. 

 

***** 

 

"What do you mean?" Willow was looking at Xander with questioning eyes. 

 

"The first night, he cried all night long. I tried to ignore him, but I couldn't. Finally, he stopped crying and I thought he had fallen asleep, but I wasn't sure. I... was worried. I mean, when what used to be a master vampire is crying his heart out, something must be seriously wrong. So I got up and went to look in on him. He was on the couch, curled up like a frightened child his arms around his legs. His face was completely soaked with tears and he was moaning in his sleep. At first, I didn't understand what he was saying, but finally I understood. His mind kept playing all the images of every time he hurt any of us." He looked at Buffy. "He kept apologizing to you in sleep for what he did to you and I could hear him telling himself not to do it, not to hurt you. 

 

And he was still crying. He was asleep and crying. I had never felt so helpless in my life. I... I took him in my arms and started to rock him like I would a scared child. He relaxed and soon, the dreams stopped. But every time I let him go, they would come back. So I ended up sleeping with him, just to calm him. That's where it started." 

 

***** 

 

Angel kept thrusting down faster and harder on Spike's aching cock. He didn't even touch himself. His own member was so hard, the tip touching his navel with every thrust. He was leaking precum. Angel could feel Spike's member starting to pulse with his oncoming climax. He took him deep in one swift motion and stopped there. 

 

"Fuck, Angel!! Don't stop!" Spike screamed, then pushed up on his elbows and looked at his Sire with frustration and lust. 

 

"M'not, Sp... Will. Want to feel you in me. You feel so good." Angel said, moaning deeply, he could feel his demon near the surface and he knew Spike was feeling the same way. 

 

Spike noticed the slip of the name, but he didn't mind. It was hard for him anyway. "And you feel bloody good on me, cocktease, but I NEED to cum!" 

 

***** 

 

"That's where WHAT started?" Dawn asked curious. 

 

"He started having other sorts of dreams. About me." They all looked at him in shock. He blushed, realising what he had just said. "Oh, NO. Not like that. He would just talk about me in his sleep. About how much he..." He stopped looking for the right word. "didn't wanna hurt me. Never wanted to, and how he knew he would never be good enough for me, that I would never forgive him what he did." He looked down, the memories overwhelming by how much they reminded him of earlier. God he should've know it would happen. "Once, he even said that he had never felt safer in his life than when he was in my arms. My heart just melted. I mean..." He said looking back up at his friends. "he was there, telling me how much I made him feel safe and he looked so frightened, so needy. I..." 

 

"You fell in love with him." Buffy said very calmly as if stating an obvious fact. 

 

"I didn't know I had. I just realised today. When he was awake, he wouldn't say anything, just tease me, like his old self. But at night..." He looked at each one of them, in the eyes. "Yes, I'm in love with him. And I won't let anyone hurt him." 

 

Buffy looked at him. "I know." She smiled. "I won't touch him Xander. I won't dust him. If he really is like you say he is, he needs you." 

 

***** 

 

"I need to cum, Angel, please, don't stop!" Spike repeated. Angel wasn't moving, just staring at him with lust filled eyes. Then, he realised something. "Oh, I see what you want. He tried to reach for Angel's cock, but the angle made it difficult, so instead he looked into Angel's eyes. "Touch yourself for me, please." 

 

Angel felt his cock twitched in anticipation. He took one of his hands off Spike's knee and began slowly stroking himself. Spike had never seen anything so sexy in all his unlife. Finally, 'fucking finally', Angel started moving again, the pace becoming rapidly fast and hard. Angel stroke himself in time with his thrusting. Up and down, up and down. Spike gripped Angel's hips and thrust up in Angel's hole. 

 

"Oh, Will!!" 

 

"Angel! You're so tight, so good. Can't get enough of you, never." Spike was moaning incoherently, all thoughts driven out of his mind. Angel took his other hand off of Spike's knee, letting Spike control the pace, and began squeezing his sac. 

 

Spike looked at his sire. His back was arched, his head thrown back and his eyes tightly shut by the overwhelming pleasure. One of his hand on his cock, the other on his balls, while Spike was fucking his virgin-tight hole. Spike had never seen anything so beautiful. 

 

***** 

 

"Buffy, I... don't know what to say." Xander said looking at her, surprised. 

 

"Just..." She gently touched his cheek and smiled warmly. "Take care of him." She said tenderly. "But I assure you, if he ever, ever hurts you, I'll dust him and there will be no arguments. Hear me?" She added in her best slayer-knows-best voice. 

 

"Buffy." Xander took the slayer in his arms and hugged her tight. "Thank you. Thank you so much. You don't know what it means to me." 'God, how am I gonna tell her about Angel?' 

 

Dawn smiled at him and blew him a kiss. He laughed and sent her a kiss back. Willow came beside him. She still looked a bit annoyed, but she was happy for him. Just as long as Spike never hurt him, she was fine with it. Giles took off his glasses and proceeded to clean them thoroughly. 

 

"What is it G-man?" 

 

***** 

 

"Oh. So beautiful, Sire." Spike could feel his release approaching. He looked at Angel and drank in the sight. His true features struggled to emerge. He thrust deep into Angel's hole one last time and came with a scream. 

 

"ANGEL! Ahhhhhh." Angel felt like thunder was coursing through him as Spike's cock hit his nub hard one last time. 

 

"WILLIAM!!! Ohhh, so good!" He came with force in his hands, all over Spike's chest. They both stilled with the force of their orgasms. Spike resumed thrusting, shallowly, as he felt his orgasm slowly subside. Angel collapsed on Spike, drained. Angel could smell Spike's borrowed blood just under his skin and his stomach growled. His demon features emerged and he bit down his childe's neck, bending his own, in silent invitation. 

 

Spike felt Angel's teeth biting into his throat and he looked up to see his Sire's offering. Never had Angel let Spike bite him, not even when he was Angelus. He kept his neck to himself. Or Darla. But now... it was time for new beginning, so Spike felt himself change to game face and he bit his Sire's throat gently, drawing blood in his mouth. 

 

***** 

 

"What?" Giles looked up at Xander. 

 

"You're cleaning your glasses, hence you're upset." 

 

Giles looked at Xander. "I'm... I'm just a bit worried... for you, but also for him. Mostly for you." 

 

"Why?" Everyone's eyes were on Giles. 

 

"Well, Spike is still a vampire, even with his soul, he won't be able to let go of some vampire feelings. Like possessiveness." He looked in Xander's eyes. "You're his. He won't let anyone else ever touch you. And if he... falls in love with you too, then he won't be able to let you go. He won't want you to grow old and die on him. He might just turn you out of grief." 

 

"He would never..." Xander started to protest. 

 

"I know, Xander, he said he would never hurt you and I trust him. At least now I do. It's just that, we know so little things about vampires with souls. Angel and Spike being the only ones that ever existed to my knowledge. I just hope I'm wrong." Giles put his glasses back on. They were his children. The four of them. He needed to protect them. "And if he doesn't end up killing you... he might just end up killing himself, because he doesn't want to be alone." 

 

Xander looked down and thought about Spike and Angel. They would have each other for eternity. But Xander would only stay a lifetime. Now he understood their earlier fear. He didn't wanna leave them either. 

 

"I have a question G-man." He said looking up. 

 

"Yes, Xander, ask." 

 

"If... he ever did it... you know, turned me." Giles shook his head and tried to speak. "Don't speak, let me finish." Giles nodded. "So, if he ever turned me, is there a way to give me my soul back? I know Angel's curse was specifically for him, but..." 

 

"I believe it can be changed to fit you Xander, but..." 

 

"I know, you don't want it to happen, but it's just a what if..." They all looked at each other, the tension almost unbearable. 

 

"All right. Lets not talk about this now, shall we?" They all nodded and got up. 

Willow hugged Xander tight. "Don't go dying on me, k?" 

 

"I promise I won't Wills." He hugged her back. 

 

"They're awfully long with this Sire/Childe talk don't you think? Maybe you should be jealous!" Dawn teased him. Xander blushed and looked up the stairs. I should go and see what they're doing. 

 

"Yeah. You go up there and make sure he's not cheating on you. It'll give us some time to think about all this." Buffy said. 

 

"Yeah." Xander quickly ran up the stairs, wanting to get away before he told them Spike was actually kinda cheating on him, but not really. 'God, that is complicated. But it went much better than I thought it would.' 

 

He quickly reached Angel's room and knocked lightly. He opened the door slowly and entered, closing it right after him. The sight that welcomed him made his heart melt. They were both sleeping, snuggled against each other and completely naked. Angel was half on top of Spike and had the younger vampire in a protective hug. Spike had his arms around Angel's chest and looked like he was trying to blend with him. 

 

Xander smiled at his lovers and slowly walked to bed. He sat down on the edge and gently stroked Angel's back, his other hand caressing Spike's cheek. He noticed the rapidly healing scars on their neck and he knew it was something he would never be a part of and he was ok with it, unless of course one day they did turn him. He lowered his head and tenderly kissed their lips. Then he settled himself on Spike's other side, and wrapped his arms around him, one of his hands resting on Angel's shoulder. 

 

"I love you." He said looking at them both and he knew it was true. He loved them. Both of them. 

 

The END... finally!!!... for now


	5. part 5 -  Hot Game

Notes: again, this started as a little PWP to cheer Sarah up, cause she was scared, but it's now a part of the BH universe in it's own right! Lol ;p 

 

Dedication: To Sarah (who else?) you're the greatest beta on Earth and CJ agrees with me! 

 

Thanks: To all of you guys who ever gave me feedbacks and I forgot to answer. I try to answer to all, but these last weeks has been really busy! It's hard to write 6 stories at a time and run a list and a website! Lol... Love you all! And don't stop giving me feedbacks! That's what keeps me writing! 

 

******************** 

 

When he woke up, Angel could feel the warmth of Xander's body behind him. The boy was completely wrapped around him and his head was laying on Angel's shoulder. Angel himself was wrapped around Spike in a protective hug and the older vampire knew that they belonged like this. Xander was their anchor. Only two days together and Angel felt like it had been forever. And it was right. It was where they belonged. 

 

A gentle knock on the door startled the vampire and his head shot up. Fred's quiet voice sounded from behind the door. 

 

"Angel? Are you awake? We... we need you downstairs." Angel shook his head and looked at his lovers. He didn't want to go. 

 

"What is it Fred?" He asked gently, not to wake her suspicion. 

 

"Um... It's Connor, he... he wants to talk to you... or Spike and... we can't seem to find Spike so... maybe you could come." 

 

Angel untangled his arms from Spike and sat up, letting Xander's arms fall from him. 

 

"Sure, I'm coming." He stood and gently kissed his lovers' foreheads, watching as they wrapped themselves around the other without even waking up. 

 

He quickly got dressed and headed downstairs where he found Gunn, Giles and Dawn looking at Fred and him. 

 

"You sleeping man?" Gunn asked. 

 

"Yeah, I was. But it's no big deal, I'll live." He looked at Giles and Dawn. "I'm glad you're here... I'm sorry I didn't say hello earlier. I was preoccupied." 

 

"It's all right. We understand." Giles said. "You talked with Spike?" 

 

"Yeah, I had a long talk with him." He answered smiling. He looked at Giles. "He's going to stay here for awhile, I'll try and help him the best I can." Dawn smiled, but then pouted. 

 

"I'm sure you'll be able to help him more than we could." Giles said warmly. 

 

"But that means Xander's gonna stay too, and..." Dawn interrupted. 

 

Angel's head shot up. He looked at Dawn. "You know?" 

 

"Xander just told us they were together, and as much as I don't like it, I don't think I have anything to say against it... I take it you knew..." Giles answered. 

 

Angel looked at the watcher. "Yeah. I kinda got the message when they found me. And then there's the fact that I can smell Xander on Spike and vice versa." 'He told them? We'll have to have a nice little chat later. I need to know WHAT exactly he told them...' 

 

"You can smell? Way cool!" Dawn said excitedly. Angel laughed lightly and nodded. 

 

"So what is it with Connor?" He asked Fred. 

 

"He's getting frustrated and wants us to unchain him. He said he wanted to talk to you or Spike, no-one else." Giles answered. 

 

"You *chained* him?" Angel asked disbelievingly. 

 

"We had to man, he was kicking right and left and tried to escape a few times. It was the only way to keep him in." Gunn replied. 

 

Angel shook his head and then nodded. "Yeah, I see. I'm going there. I take it Buffy's there too." 

 

"Yeah, she's keeping an eye on him." 

 

Angel nodded and headed downstairs, leaving the others in the lobby. He entered and saw Buffy sitting in front of Connor. Talking softly. He paused and hid behind the door, listening. 

 

"You see, there's a real difference between being a demon and being evil. Not all demons are evil." She was smiling lightly at the young man who was listening to her, his head bowed down. She took a deep breath and went on. "It took me a while to see it. To realise that not all demons are necessarily evil and even now, I still have some problems with that. The first demon I met that made me realise this was your father. I really don't know HOW he can be your father, but right now, I don't care. He is. And that's it. When I found out he was a vampire, he had already saved my life a couple of times and he had stolen my heart. In a way, I think he still has it..." 

 

"You love him." Connor stated looking up at her. It wasn't even a question, it was a statement. 

 

"Yeah. I do. Very much." She smiled warmly. "But we will never be together and in a way, it's better like this, our love hurts too much and we both need a different kind of love, one that isn't so painful. I loved him already when I found out he was a vampire. I was 16, and he had saved my life, but I had to kill him. I'm a vampire slayer, that's what I do. I followed him and tried to kill him, but he told me about the curse. He's not evil. His demon is caged within him. The soul restrains it. He would never have hurt a human, unless that human was truly evil. And I know for a fact, that he would NEVER have killed the man you called father. Even if he hates him for taking you away, the guilt he feels would've prevented him from doing that. You must believe me. Angel loves you Connor. Like a father loves his son and even more so because you're the only son he'll ever have. You're a miracle. His chance at forgiveness. The chance for him to still live. Through you and those that will come from you. Don't let him down. He's been struggling with guilt and remorse for over a hundred years. Please, don't turn your back on him." 

 

Buffy felt tears streaming down her face and she looked at the young man in front of her. He was shaking as tears flooded from his eyes. He had just realised what he'd done and what a mistake it was. He'd never thought about Angel that way. He was just a demon that had killed so many. But now he was a father, one that believed in his son more than any father would. 

 

Angel was crying too. He went to Buffy silently and knelt before her. He hugged her tightly. "Thanks Buffy." He said simply. 

 

Connor looked at them he felt something awakening in his heart. Something warm and fuzzy. He smiled shyly. Angel turned and unchained him. Connor fell in his arms, sobbing frantically. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." 

 

"Shhh, it's all right. I already forgave you. You know I did." Angel was softly whispering in his son's ear. Finally, the young man stopped crying. He was really tired and needed rest. Angel helped him up and guided him upstairs. "Fred, Gunn, can you take him back to his room?" 

 

"Sure man, no problem." Gunn said, coming to Angel's side and taking Connor's arm. 

 

"You're sure that's wise?" Giles asked when the three of them had left the room. 

 

"I don't know Giles, but I do know this, I don't want him to ever be chained in my house again." Angel answered. Giles smiled. He understood. "I'm going back to bed, I really need more sleep." Angel continued, rubbing his eyes with his fingers. 

 

"Sure, you sleep tight. We'll continue to look for Cordy, Groo and..." 

 

"Leave Wes out of it please. Just find Cordy and Groo." 

 

"Sure. But..." 

 

"No buts Giles, you wanna talk to him, fine, but don't bring him here. I might have had time to think, but I'm still not sure I won't react badly when I see him and I really don't wanna try to kill him again. Please, If you want answers, ask Fred and Gunn. I'm tired, I'm going to get more sleep." Giles and Buffy nodded, they were really curious, but they would ask questions later. 

 

Angel went back upstairs and found his lovers still sleeping in the bed. He walked quietly into the bathroom and quickly undressed himself. Starting the water, he entered the shower. He stood under the water spray for a long time, letting the warm water sooth him thoroughly. Finally, he got out and dried himself. Deciding there was no point putting any clothes back on, he went back into the bedroom. 

 

While Angel was in the bathroom, Xander opened his eyes and smiled at Spike's sleeping form. He gently nibble on the vampire's neck and let his hands wander on his torso. Spike smiled, his eyes still closed. This was a bloody good way to wake up. 

 

"Hey, luv." He said sleepily, turning around to look into his mortal lover's eyes. 

 

"Hey fangless." Xander said smiling. Hearing the shower running, Spike grinned suddenly. 

 

"Luv, you wanna play a game with the Poof?" He said leaning over to kiss Xander's neck. 

 

"What kind of game do you have in mind Spike?" The young man said, shivering. 

"It involves you and him naked and you showing him a side of you he never saw before. You know, the one you love to use on me..." Spike said with mischief. 

 

Xander smiled wickedly, but then he realised... "Won't you feel a little left out?" 

 

"No luv. I'm gonna watch. I love to watch, and this time I know you both want me. I won't leave again." 

 

"You're sure?" 

 

"Yeah. As long as you don't forget I'm here." 

 

Xander smiled at him and kissed his lips. "I won't I promise. I really like that game and as long as you don't feel left out, I really wanna show Angel that side of me... You think he'll like it?" 

 

Spike smiled. "Knowing Angel it's gonna be a first, but I'm sure he'll love it. You're good at playing that you know." 

 

Xander blushed and hugged Spike tightly. "Awww thanks. I'm glad you like it, cause I love it too!" They both laughed. 

 

"So, what are we calling this game huh?" Xander asked. 

 

"How 'bout 'Xander has his wicked way with the 250 years old vampire while Spike watches'?" Xander grinned. "Yeah, that's good." He leaned over and gently brushed his lips against Spike's. 

 

Angel came back from the bathroom to find his two lovers grinning madly at him. 'They're up to something.' The vampire thought. 

 

"What's going on?" Angel asked carefully. 

 

"Nothing Luv. Just wanna have some fun is all." Spike said with mischief in his voice. 

 

"Yeah, we wanna play a game!" Xander said getting up. The covers fell from him as he stood and Angel grew hard looking at his naked body. Xander went to him and kissed his neck teasingly. 

 

"You like this kinda fun don't you?" 

 

"Oh yeah!" Angel moaned. 

 

Xander ran his hands up and down Angel's torso and teased the vampire's nipple, eliciting more moans. 

 

Spike pushed the covers away and began to stroke his cock teasingly, his eyes never leaving the moaning couple. 

 

Xander trailed his hands down to Angel's ass and caressed it slowly, still sucking on the vampire's nipples. 

 

"Oh, Xander!" Angel looked over to the bed to see what Spike was up to and saw the vampire lazily stroking his shaft up and down and watching them with pure lust in his eyes. 

 

"What's this game you're playing?" He asked between moans. 

 

Xander licked the nipples and answered. "Xander has his wicked way with the 250 years old master vampire, while Spike watches." 

 

"Evil undead voyeur Spike, that's what you are." 

 

Spike grinned at his Sire. "Not so evil anymore luv, but voyeur, hell yeah! You guys are too hot." 

 

"I like this game." Angel said moaning as Xander tongued his navel. "Oh yeah, I do." Xander slowly parted the vampire's ass cheeks and let his fingers wander in the crack. 

 

He knelt in front of Angel and gently eased one finger in his tight hole while taking his shaft deep inside his mouth. Xander moved his finger in and out the older vampire's hole, sucking teasingly on his cockhead. Then he took the entire shaft in his mouth. 

 

"Oh Xander, you're so good!" 

 

Xander slowly released Angel's cock and pulled his finger from him. He turned the vampire around and teasingly caressed his ass cheeks. Parting them he licked at the puckered hole. Angel shivered. 

 

Spike let go of his cock and reach over to the nightstand for the tube of lube. 

"Hey luv, you might need this." He said to Xander, throwing him the tube. Angel turned around to see what Spike was talking about and when he saw the tube, he shivered even more. 

 

"Thanks Spike." Xander said grinning. The younger vampire leaned back against the head board and prepared himself for a good show. He brought his knees up a little and took his member in his hand once again. 

 

Xander went back to his task and sucked on Angel's hole. He slowly eased his tongue in and began moving it in and out, mimicking what he intended to be doing soon. Angel braced himself against the wall and moaned. 

 

"You like that Deadboy?" 

 

"Oh yeah!" 

 

Angel couldn't believe how different Xander was to the boy he remembered. Oh boy, that Xander would NEVER have put his tongue anywhere near him, especially not in his hole. 

 

"More, Xander, please." 

 

Xander smiled proudly. He had made Angel beg! He withdrew his tongue and poured some lube onto his fingers. Gently, he eased one in and began to pump it in and out. Then he added a second and searched for Angel's nub. 

 

He found it and Angel got hit by lightning. "Oh God! Xander!" He fell on his knees, Xander's fingers still embedded deep within him. 

 

Xander kissed Angel's neck gently and continued to thrust with his hand. 

"You taste so good Angel." Xander's cock was so hard, he thought he could explode, but he was gonna make Angel crazy before he gave in to his own need. 

"You love having my fingers in you, don't you Angel? You love to feel me touching you, making you beg for me." Angel moaned, Xander's words arousing him even more. 

 

"Oh yeah, Xander. Don't stop, don't stop." Angel was going crazy with desire. 

 

"You want me to do wicked things to you don't you? You want my cock in you, making you beg for me to thrust harder in that tight hole of yours." Xander let his other hand wander over Angel's chest, teasing the vampire's nipple. 

Spike couldn't believe just how hot these two were, on the floor, naked and playing with each other. He had never seen anything so sexy. He let his hand drift south to his own hole and slowly eased one finger inside. He knew he had to take it slow, or he'd cum right then and there and that wasn't his plan, he wanted to last as long as he could. 

 

Angel was writhing madly under Xander's ministrations. God the boy could drive him so wild. 

 

"Oh Xander, please I want more! I NEED more." 

 

Xander eased a third finger in him and thrust deep, hitting Angel's prostate in doing so. Angel screamed in pleasure. "Ahhhh! Oh yes!" 

 

Xander kept nuzzling Angel's neck. He continued his thrusting, but soon it wasn't enough. He slowly eased his fingers out and poured some more lube in his hand. 

 

Angel groaned at the loss. "Don't stop Xander." 

 

"Don't growl at me Angel. Or you won't be getting anymore." Angel bit his lip and looked at Xander behind him. 

 

On his knees, the boy was coating his very hard member, deep in concentration. He really didn't wanna cum, he needed to be in Angel. Now. When he was ready, he tugged Angel until he was on his knees and pulled him closer so his back was pressed to his chest. The boy's cock was now right at Angel's entrance, teasing the vampire who was biting his lips so hard not to growl, it drew blood. 

Spike smelled the blood and smirked. Xan could drive anybody crazy with his teasing. 

 

"Spike?" Xander asked, his voice hoarse with desire. 

 

"Yeah luv?" 

 

"Come here." 

 

Spike stood up and went to his lovers side. "You need me?" 

 

"Get in front of Angel." Spike grinned. He loved when Xander played dom. 

"Sure luv." 

 

Angel was going crazy. Xander wouldn't enter him and now he had Spike's cock right in front of his face. God this was too much for him. Not resisting any longer, he impaled himself on Xander's member, in one deep hard thrust. "Ahhhhh!" He screamed in pleasure. 

 

"Oh Angel!" 

 

Xander put his hands on Angel's hips and made him stop moving. "Don't move Deadboy. You've been a bad boy. Now you're gonna have to do something for me." 

 

"Anything Xander, just as long as you fuck me." 

 

Xander grinned and looked over at Spike. 

 

Spike looked down at his Sire impaled on Xander's member. 

 

"Angel, look at Spike." Angel looked up and saw all the lust in Spike's eyes. 

"Now, take him in your mouth, and don't stop looking at him, or I stop." Xander said hoarsely. 

 

Angel moaned and took Spike's shaft deep in his mouth. 

 

Xander lifted Angel's hips until only the tip of his cock was still in his passage. Then he brought him back down hard. Angel almost bit Spike at the intense pleasure Xander was giving him. 

 

"Hey, watch the teeth Peaches." Spike said, growling from pure lust. 

 

Xander thrust harder and harder in Angel's tight hole. "Oh God! You feel so good Angel!" 

 

Angel growled on Spike's shaft and took him even deeper, sucking hard as he pulled back slowly. Xander watched as Angel teased Spike's cock and growled at the sight. This was too fucking hot. The pace became frantic. Xander watched as his cock impaled Angel's body faster and harder. 

 

Spike couldn't wait any longer and Angel felt the younger vampire's climax approaching. He took him deep into his throat once again and swallowed, working his throat muscles around the hard flesh. Spike screamed in pleasure as his climax hit him hard. 

 

"Oh GOD Sire!! Angel! That's so fucking good!" 

 

Xander heard Spike's scream and reached for Angel's cock. He wanted the older vampire to come with him. 

 

When Spike was spent, Angel swallowed the fluid and released his cock. Spike couldn't stand anymore and sank down on the floor. 

 

Angel moaned deep in his throat and thrust back on Xander's cock. He felt Xander's hand on him and covered it with his own. He bent his head backward, leaning against Xander's shoulder. 

 

Xander lost control as he felt his orgasm rush through him. He thrust deep one last time and came, growling and screaming. "Oh Angel!!" At the same time, Angel felt a third hand on his cock and it was his undoing. He came hard in his lovers hands, shooting pulse after pulse of cold cum in the air. 

 

"Oh God! Xander, Spike!" 

 

He closed his eyes tightly as the pleasure coursed through him. 

 

Finally, they were both completely spent and collapsed on each other. Panting, Xander slowly eased out of Angel's passage and gathered him up in his arms. 

Spike moved to their side and kissed them tenderly. 

 

"You two were so bloody hot." He said slowly caressing Angel's arm. He helped them up and brought them to the bed. Spike helped them lie down on the bed then lay on his side, looking warmly at his still dazed lovers. 

 

Xander looked at Angel and smiled. He wrapped his arms around the vampire and lay his head on his chest. 

 

"You feel really good Deadboy." 

 

Angel smiled and stroked Xander's back lightly. With his other hand, he reached for Spike and pulled him into their embrace. 

 

"Spike, I love you." Angel said seriously, before kissing Spike gently. The younger vampire was shocked and felt his undead heart melt at his sire's words. When the kiss ended, he laid his head besides Xander's and smiled at the young mortal. Tears formed in his eyes and rolled down his face to land on Angel's chest. 

 

Xander saw Spike's tears and his heart dropped. "Spike, what's wrong?" He asked stroking his lover's cheek. 

 

"Nothing luv. M'happy is all." Spike said, more tears spilling from his eyes. 

Angel stroked his back gently. "Shhh, Spike, don't cry. I really do love you." 

Spike looked up and smiled at his sire. "Love you too Sire, love you so much, it hurts." 

 

Xander smiled at them and snuggled closer. "You guys are cute." 

 

Spike looked at him and laughed lightly. "We're vampires luv, we don't do cute." 

 

"Sure you do Spike. You ARE cute." Xander said smiling warmly. God he loved them so much. But he couldn't tell them yet. He was too scared. 

 

Angel hugged them both closer to him. 

 

"I loved that game of yours. Anytime you wanna play again is fine with me." He smiled wickedly at his lovers and closed his eyes when he saw them smiling back at him. Truly content, they drifted back to sleep. 

 

The END for now


	6. part 6 - Loving Endings

Notes: I know, it took me a WHILE to get this written. I must say that I have been hit by rather enjoyable bunnies this summer and that it delayed the writing of this part. And it IS the last one. Just as I said for Wanted, if I want to come back to it every once in a while, I will, but I think I really need to move on. If ANYONE wants to write in the Body Heat universe, you are totally free to do so. I leave it open for everyone. I know, you'll scream at the end, because it's an ending that's not really one, but I needed to finish it like that. The settings wanted it. :-D 

 

Dedication: Dedication : To Sarah, CJ, Helen, John, Bonster, Lawrence, AJ, Jericho, Shara, and all my other MSN friends *grin* because this was a MSN adventure. :-D 

 

******************** 

 

Xander opened the kitchen door and was greeted by a shyly smiling Willow. 

"Hey Xan." She said. 

 

"Hey." 

 

"You slept well?" She asked mischievously. 

 

Xander blushed slightly. "Kinda." 

 

"Ohhhhh." Willow grinned. 

 

Xander turned bright red. "You really don't wanna know." He said trying to joke his way out of it. 

 

It was Willow's time to blush. "Huh... yeah... right." She mumbled, turning to the refrigerator. 

 

"Do you mind? I mean, surely you don't, but is it making you uncomfortable? Me and Spike and..." Xander stopped just in time and looked at his best friend as she tried to avoid him. 

 

She hid behind the refrigerator door. "Er... what are you talking about?" She asked taking out the milk and trying to look innocent. 

 

Xander looked at her and raised his eyebrows suggestively. "Wills...." He trailed off. 

 

She looked at him and gulped. "Sorry..." And she looked back down. "I... I... it's kinda difficult, but I'll live. I mean, you like him and you're with him, so I can't really say anything. It's just..." She paused a second and looked at Xander. "I'm sorry." 

 

"For what Wills?? there's nothing to feel sorry about..." 

 

"I know... what you're going through... I mean... emotionally... or is that..." She blushed even more and looked down. "You need a friend to support you... and I can't... I can't... can't be there for you... I'm not... strong enough..." She started sobbing frantically. 

 

Xander took her in his arms and gently caressed her cheek, drying the tears away. 

 

"Shhhh, it's all right Willow... You need to get better... and I'm here for you... and you know what?" She shook her head, looking at up at him. "I already figured it all out..." He continued, smiling. "I'm not really 'not-into-women-anymore'... I'm just in love with the most annoying, selfish, irritating, frustrating, nauseating, exasperating, sweet, caring, loving, ex-Big-Bad vampire..." He stopped himself just in time before adding an s at vampire... God that's going to be so hard. "... with a soul." He finished, smiling warmly at his friend. He knew Spike had overheard. The vampire was standing in the doorway, shocked and pleased... happy. Xander looked over at him and smiled. 

 

"Hey." 

 

Willow untangled herself from Xander's embrace and stood aside, watching as so many emotions played across the vampire's face. Joy, wonder, adoration, love... all mixed as he looked at Xander. "You love me?" Spike asked, the words catching in his throat; breaking the moment. It had only been a few seconds, but it seemed much longer. 

 

"Told you that already, didn't I?" Xander answered opening his arms. Spike let himself be held tightly by Xander's warm arms. "I do love you Spike... I do..." Xander whispered in the vampire's ear. "I already told you... never doubt it." 

 

"I know." Spike said into Xander's shoulder. He looked up and locked eyes with his lover. "But... telling your friends..." Willow interrupted him. 

 

"We're your friends too Spike. You're part of us..." 

 

Spike turned around and smiled at the redhead. She nodded and he looked back at Xander, finishing his thought. "Telling it to your friends makes it so much more real." He gently brushed Xander's cheek. "Aren't you afraid of what they might think? Or do?" 

 

"Oh... I was..." Xander said seriously. "I was scared... but not for me... " 

Spike looked at him quizzically. Xander brushed his cheek. His heart sang as he realised just how right all this was... this tenderness and caring. "I was scared for you." He finished before leaning in and kissing Spike tenderly. 

Willow smiled sadly, remembering her own lost love. Tears flooded from her eyes, but she angrily dried them. She took her glass of milk and left the kitchen. 

 

***** 

 

Angel woke up feeling cold. 

 

He reached for his lovers, and found nothing but air. He opened his eyes and looked around. Growling sleepily, he sat up. "Where'd they go?" He gathered the sheets around himself and laid back down, trying to get more warmth. After a few minutes of tossing and turning back and forth, he sighed and pushed the covers aside. 

 

"How I managed to find myself unable to sleep without them after only two days is beyond me." He grumbled. "I miss my heater." He got up, slowly stretching his legs he reached for his pants. He dressed quickly and much more warmly than he was accustomed to. "I feel so cold." He growled. 

 

As he made his way downstairs, he stumbled upon Willow, who was slowly climbing the stairs, looking thoughtful. "Hey Willow. Are you ok?" He asked gently. 

 

Willow's head shoot up and she looked at Angel through tear filled eyes. "Yeah, I am, it's just... It's... Spike and Xander." She waved at the general direction of the kitchen. "They're so cute and it... hurts." She finished. Not wanting to burst into tears right in front of Angel, she ran up the last few stairs and disappeared. 

 

Angel stared at her as she ran and shook his head. He couldn't help but feel bad for the girl, but he was happy and that wouldn't change, at least, not until either of his lovers left him. Which he knew would happen some day. "Just not today." He mumbled, smiling again, as he walked to the kitchen. He felt a little guilty that he was so happy in light of Willow's sadness. 

 

"Hey Poof, stop brooding." Spike's voice startled Angel. "What do ya want for breakfast: human, pig or cow?" Spike raised his eyebrow. "Since when you have human? I looked yesterday when we got you back and there wasn't any." 

 

Angel leaned over the refrigerator door and looked at the blood bags. "I really don't know. Maybe Giles bought some... or Buffy." 

 

Xander laughed. "Probably Giles. I can't even imagine Buffy buying blood. What about Gunn or Fred? Don't they do your grocery sometimes?" 

 

Angel looked at his young lover. "No. It use to be..." He stopped, his face becoming unreadable. "I do it myself." He quickly added. 

 

Xander and Spike looked at each other and sighed. "One day Poof, you'll have to tell us about what happened around here." Spike placed his hand on Angel's shoulder, while the dark vampire closed his eyes. "We love you Peaches, but we can't do anything if you don't tell us. I mean, what the bloody hell happened that your two human friends were left alone?" 

 

Spike's tone was pleading and Angel couldn't help but look up. "It's a very long story. I... I'm not sure I'm ready to talk about it yet." 

 

Xander gently wrapped his arms around Angel. "We're not pushing. We just want to be there for you. But you have to let us help, or we feel pretty useless." 

 

"Thanks. You're both wonderful, truly wonderful." He whispered, trying to look into both his lovers' eyes at the same time. "I... made a lot of mistakes last year and one of them had bigger consequences than the others. Darla was brought back as a human by a bunch of evil lawyers and Dru turned her again. I... she tried to make me lose my soul." He paused for a second. Xander and Spike quietly pulled him over to the table and helped him sit down, leaving their hands on his back, gently caressing in support. "I thought nothing had happened out of that. I mean, I was still me." He looked at his hands. "But she came back a few months ago. Pregnant." 

 

Xander choked and stared at Angel. "Huh, I thought a vampire couldn't have kids." 

 

"We're not suppose to, but she was... Connor's our son." 

 

"The little git?" Spike exclaimed. 

 

"But he's at least 16!" Xander followed, really confused. 

 

"Yes, well that's another part of the story. In short, Darla staked herself, but not before an old acquaintance of ours, from back in the day..." He looked at Spike. "You remember how we kept nagging you and Dru about Holtz?" 

 

"The hunter? If I remember correctly you killed his family..." 

 

"Yeah, well, he made a pact with a demon and showed up at Connor's birth. He was going to kill us both, me and Darla. To kill the baby. But he didn't. He let me go with Connor..." Tears wielded up in his eyes. "He was such a tiny beautiful baby. And alive." He paused. "They all tried to kill him. Vampires, demons, even lawyers. They wanted this miracle. I didn't let them. Fought all I could. He was mine. But then... Wolfram and Hart, the lawyers, tricked me. They spiked my blood with Connor's. He started smelling like food. I guess, I'd become a bit violent by then. That's when Wes took him away." Anger poured through him. "He gave him to Holtz. They ended up in a demon dimension. When they came back, he was all grown up and now, Connor's angry and narrow minded." 

 

"That's putting it mildly poof." Spike said gently. It wasn't time for jokes. 

 

Angel glared at Spike, but didn't say anything. "He thinks I killed Holtz... that's why he put me in that 'coffin' and sent me to the bottom of the ocean." He sighed. "Took me a month to finally break free. But I can't stay angry at him. He's my son. As hard as it is to believe it." He looked directly into Xander's eyes. 

 

The young man smiled. "I guess if you're not mad at him, then we won't be either." 

 

Spike nodded. "Not like I could. The git's my brother... kinda." He raised an eyebrow. "You know, that's kinda gross." Angel smiled and shook his head. "But hey, what's a vampire family if not screwed up." 

 

All three men laughed lightly, the tension wearing off. "You know Angel, I think there might be more to Wes' actions than meets the eye. I don't want to argue with you, you know I wouldn't, but maybe you should talk to him. And not violently. Just let him talk. "Xander said gently. 

 

Angel closed his eyes. "Maybe." He looked at Spike and smiled. "Screwed up huh?" 

Spike smiled and gently kissed his lover's lips. "Oh yeah, Peaches, prettily screwed." He smirked. 

 

"Oh my god." All the three men jumped at the voice and turned around, shocked and breathless. 

 

"I knew you were hiding something Xan!" Dawn's eyes were wide with shock as she walked into the kitchen, closing the door behind herself. 

 

"Oh damn. Busted." Xander said under his breath, not able to tear his eyes away from the girl. 

 

"Look, Dawn, it's... hard to explain." Xander started, then looked at his lovers. 

 

"Huh uh, I'm sure it is, but it's pretty easy to guess." Dawn stared at them. "You three... guess it makes sense." She smirked. "Its not like you don't have a history of attracting demons is it?" 

 

Xander shook his head. "Dawn, sit please. I guess we should explain, but first you have to promise us something." He paused, looking at the vampires. They nodded, so he went on. "Don't tell anyone. If Buffy or Giles find out, they'll..." 

 

"The slayer'll stake me and Angel..." Spike continued. 

 

"And Giles will take Xander away, to protect him." Angel finished, sighing. "Please Dawn, you can keep that secret? At least until we think it's time to tell them... right now, it's too soon. We've only been together two days. It's not like we've been hiding it for years, is it?" 

 

Dawn nodded. "You have my word guys. You ask me not to say a word, so I won't. But you must promise me to tell me everything. You looked so sweet together." She grinned and bounced a little on her chair. The three men looked at each other and smiled. 

 

"Angel?" Buffy's voice echoed through the lobby, loud enough for the four of them to hear. 

 

"Buffy's coming, hide." Dawn joked. Quickly, Xander, Angel and Spike disentangled themselves. Angel stood up and went to the refrigerator. He was just retrieving two bags of blood when she entered. 

 

"There you are." She waved at everyone. "Hey Dawn. Spike, Xan, how's everyone?" 

 

After winking at Dawn, Xander took Spike's hand in his and smiled at Buffy. "We're good, you?" 

 

"Pretty good. I met Giles, Fred and Gunn while walking over here, so I guess they're not far behind." She smiled dreamily. 

 

Dawn's eyes twinkled. "Anyone else see that? Her face lit up when she mentioned Giles!" She giggled. Buffy glared at her sister, but didn't say anything. Xander was about to make a comment when the others walked in, Willow and Connor following close behind, deep in conversation. 

 

"Wow, that's a morning gathering." Giles said, smiling at Buffy. "Everyone's here." 

 

Chatting and laughing, they prepared breakfast and ate together. On Spike's lap, Xander observed everyone and smiled. Even though he knew some were missing, it felt like a big happy family. 

 

"Who's on dish washing duty?" Buffy asked looking at everyone. 

 

"What's dish washing?" Connor asked curious. 

 

"It's when you wash the plates and pots and pans you've used for making and eating the meals." Dawn answered gently. 

 

Connor smiled at her. "I guess I could try." The girl had just told him about trying to melt into the 'normal everyday life' and he wanted to give it a try. 

 

"I'll help you then." Dawn quickly added. 

 

Fred volunteered to help them and they stood up and made their way to the sink, gathering all the remaining plates on the way. 

 

Suddenly, a bright flash lit up the kitchen and everyone blinked. When they looked up again, Cordelia was floating right in front of them, a soft glow surrounding her. 

 

"Cordy!" Angel's heart jumped and he took a deep breath. "What...?" 

 

"Hey Angel, hey everyone." She said very gently. "Look, I don't have much time, so don't ask too many questions, ok? I'll tell you why I'm here first." 

 

Everyone nodded. 

 

"I'm not... human, or even half demon anymore. When Skip demonised me, he did a little more than that. I've ascended to a higher plane. Don't ask me what it is, it's too involved to explain, Giles or Wes can look it up." Angel growled. "Hey! fangs off Angel. I know you don't like Wes, but he'll be back. Sooner than you think. A lot sooner. Anyway, that's not the point. The Powers want me to give you a message." 

 

Everyone was too stunned to make a comment. They all looked at the glowing girl and said nothing. 

 

"Everything that's happened in the last couple of days has happened for a reason. There's a reason why Buffy, Dawn, Willow and Giles are here. And there's an even better reason why Spike and Xander were the ones that found Angel." She smiled wickedly at the three lovers that were now standing very close. Everyone turned to them. "You won't be able to hide it long, so you might as will give in and tell them now. Fast." 

 

Xander, Spike and Angel closed their eyes and sighed. "Bloody hell bint, you better explain this cause I don't want to end up facing the wrong end of a stake." Shaking his head, Spike opened his eyes and looked at both his lovers. They nodded in turn. "All right, we're together. The three of us. Not just me and Xander. But me, Xander and Angel. Sleeping in the same bed, kissing, going wild..." 

 

"Ok Spike, I think you said enough." Xander interrupted him, blushing. 

 

"What!?!?" Buffy exclaimed, while everyone stared at the three men. "Can't be true." She muttered, shaking her head. Giles put his arm around Buffy's shoulder in support. She turned at him. "This is soooo not happening. I mean... Xander and Spike, I can stomach. But Angel???" She turned back at them. "Are you crazy? You realise what can happen? And just WHY didn't you tell us? What if..." 

 

"Buffy!" Cordy interrupted her. "I don't have time for your bitching! You'll scream and argue all you want, but wait AFTER I've explained, ok?" 

 

Buffy blushed and looked down. "Sorry." She mumbled. 

 

"Huh?" Cordy was taken aback. "Buffy, the almighty just said sorry?" She shook her head. "Anyway, I'm not here to have a fight. Everyone relax please, the tension is unbearable." 

 

Spike chuckled. "Guess you kinda did that yourself, princess. Not like we see a glowing cheerleader appear in our kitchen everyday. Makes for edginess." 

Everyone laughed lightly and the tension eased. 

 

"All right, I got to tell you this. The Powers have been keeping an eye on Spike, Xander and Angel for a while. Their potential is far greater than anyone could possibly imagine. On their own, they're not really making a difference. I mean, Xander's pretty useless, with no powers and all that, Spike didn't really want to fight the good fight, and no matter how much he tried, Angel just wasn't enough." She smiled at them. "I'm not saying you're worthless, just that alone, there's no real power, you see? And Xander, I'm sorry I said that, but you must admit, you're not doing much in the fight. BUT, and there's a big but here, together it's another story." She smiled at the three of them. "That's why Spike and Xander were the ones to find Angel, it was part of the Powers' plan. They needed a reason for them to get together. Guess it worked." She winked. 

 

"What's the deal?" Gunn asked. 

 

"It's like a three pieces puzzle finally put together. Xander, Spike and Angel each have a force inside of them that once assembled, is nearly indestructible. Xander is the Heart. They build themselves around him. You'll have to learn more with the books, cause I'm running out of time, but just know that if you lose Xander, you lose all. Xander's the most irreplaceable force on the face of the Earth. Even I'm replaceable. He isn't. From what I've been told, the force he holds only appears on Earth every 500 years." 

 

Giles' eyes lit up in realisation. "The Heart!" He exclaimed. "It's the middle of a triad of love, or something of the sort. I've read about it. I guess this does make sense." He looked fondly at the stunned young man. 

 

"I'm... irreplaceable? " Xander whispered, shocked. 

 

"Sure ya are luv. Always knew you were special." Spike smiled while Angel wrapped his arms around Xander. 

 

"But what about the curse?" Buffy asked, in shock. 

 

"The curse isn't a problem anymore. It still exists, but the preternatural forces that the guys hold are preventing a 'remake' of past history. It's kinda the reason why Angel didn't turn completely bad last year." 

 

"You mean I didn't have it... before?" Angel replied, confused. 

 

"Not really. It was there, but it wasn't active. It's the contact with the two other halves that activates it in a way but it's too complicated to explain fast." Cordelia waved her hand and a book appeared. "You'll learn everything you need in there, read it carefully and make sure you don't lose it." She glared at the boys. They promised. "Ok, now, someone's arriving, you listen and no fights! Ok?" She kept on glaring at Angel. Not taking her eyes away, she moved into the lobby and everyone followed. 

 

The door opened and two figures stepped in. "It's good to be back." Lorne's voice echoed on the lobby's walls, while Wes just glared at him and then looked at the others and gulped. "Hi everyone." Lorne went on. He winked at Cordy and was suddenly full of Fred. "Hey sweetcakes." He said gently. 

 

"You're back!" Fred said in wonder. 

 

Lorne smiled at her and nodded. "Somebody needed to bring Wes boy back. So I volunteered." He looked at Angel. "No hard feeling pumpkin but I had to." 

 

Fred kissed his cheek then went back to Gunn's arms. Wesley walked in behind Lorne wearily. 

 

Angel growled deep in his throat, but both Xander and Spike were holding onto him, preventing him from leaping at the traitor and killing him. 

 

Cordelia sighed. "Fangs off Angel. I told you." 

 

"He kidnapped my son! You really think he has the right to walk into MY hotel?" 

 

Connor was the first one to react. He walked to Wesley's side and looked at him. "You don't look like a bad human." 

 

Wesley smiled. "That's because I'm not. At least not as much as your father wants to believe. I made a mistake, that's all." He sighed. "A very bad mistake. And I am sorry for it." 

 

"He gave you to Holtz Connor, that's bad enough for me." Angel growled. 

 

"Don't you think you're being irrational?" Xander asked his lover, who looked at him. 

 

"I DIDN'T give him to Holtz! Justine slit my throat to take him from me! I don't call THAT giving." Wesley shoot back at Angel. 

 

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Everyone stopped talking all at once and looked at Cordelia. "I already told you that I don't have all the time in the world. You guys will have one hell of a ride from here and Wesley will help you, if you want to be angry at him, fine, but he NEEDS to be around. You hear that?" She glared at Angel once again. 

 

"And why is that?" The dark vampire spat back. 

 

The seer rolled her eyes. "Angel, you are stupid. If there is ONE person you don't want to turn against you, it's Wesley. And that's exactly what's been happening. If Wolfram and Hart get their hands on him, you're toast." She turned to Lorne. "If you hadn't found him in Vegas and brought him here, we'd have been lost. But now, YOU..." She turned back to Angel. "Are the one that can mess all this up. If you don't stop being so anally retentive about Wes, you'll end up battling against the one person who knows you best. You really don't want that to happen." She shook her head to emphasize on the negativity, while still glaring at the dark vampire. 

 

Angel sighed. "If you say so. Doesn't mean I like it." He grumbled. 

 

"No that you sure don't. But I don't think everyone here likes the fact that you and Xander and Spike are together either. Or that you are probably far stronger together than anything that exists. But I guess that's how life goes." She shrugged. "Anyway, you'll be far stronger for the fight that's to come if you stick together and forgive. And just so you know, Angel, you're not the only one that needs to forgive." She looked around the room at everyone. "You all have something and someone to forgive, even if it's yourself." She stopped on Willow. "Don't let anger and despair eat at you, it'll destroy everything you've fought for. You need to be strong. The fight is not even close to finished. Good luck guys, I'll be watching over you." And with those words, she disappeared in a flash of bright light. 

 

Everyone stood staring at the spot Cordelia just left. Dawn shook her head. "That was weird." She looked at Xander, Angel and Spike. "Guess I can talk about it now can't I?" She smirked. 

 

Xander chuckled. "Yeah, I guess you can." He leaned back into Angel's arms, wrapping his own arms around Spike's slender form. 

 

Buffy shook her head. "How did that happen? and when?" She asked incredulously. 

 

"Two nights ago, when we found Angel. He was cold so we... kinda helped him warm up." 

 

"Body heat is the best innit luvs?" Spike asked, smirking at his lovers. They chuckled. 

 

"That's way too much info." Buffy said, closing her eyes. Without realising it, she leant into Giles' shoulder and the older man wrapped his arm around her. 

 

Xander continued. "I guess that's what activated the bond. I've felt... bizarre since then. Haven't you?" He turned to his lovers. 

 

Spike shrugged. "Dunno love. Always felt pretty bizarre if you ask me. But I can definitely feel something has changed. Not least what happened yesterday. Was overwhelmed by some weird feelings I was... s'why I left." He looked down. 

 

Xander hugged him tighter and Angel gathered both of them in his arms. "I've realised I can't sleep without you. I guess that's part of this bond too." He smiled warmly. 

 

"All right pumpkins, don't mean to interrupt the love fest, but you have a lot to fill in." Lorne said as he and Wesley sat. The ex-watcher had his face in his hands and looked pensive. Lorne laid a hand on his should in support. 

 

Fred looked around. "Everyone's here now. It feels... weird." Gunn wrapped his arms around here and kissed her neck. 

 

Wesley looked up and smiled at her. "I guess we all have to get reacquainted in a way." He looked at Giles, Buffy, Willow and Xander. "I am not the person you remember from Sunnydale, just as I am not the person they remember." He gestured towards the LA gang. 

 

Xander smiled at him. "Life does that to you, I think. I'm really not the same donut boy I was a few years ago either. Spike is not soulless anymore, Dawn's grown up, Buffy died, Willow went through some tough times. So yeah, we're all new here." He chuckled. "Hell, even Giles changed. He looks... younger." He smiled warmly at the Englishman who returned his smile. 

 

Angel gently untangled his arms from around Xander's torso. He kissed his human lover's cheek and whispered. "Thank you." Stunned, Xander looked at him, only to see him walk away from them, towards Wesley. 

 

"I guess we didn't let you tell us what went through your head. We assumed too much. At least I did. I'm... really stubborn and I'm sorry for that. We need a fresh start so I guess... what I want to say is, I... forgive you. I won't forget, but I forgive. Welcome back Wes." He smiled shyly at his friend's stunned expression. He knew it wasn't much, but it was all he was ready to give for the moment. Forgiveness was a big thing on it's own. In a way, deep inside himself, Angel knew he hadn't really forgiven anything, it was still too fresh, too deep and hurtful. But he wanted to have a fresh start. As Xander had said, no one was the same and they all needed to start over, from the beginning. And that meant forgiving. 

 

"Thank you Angel." Wesley managed to reply. 

 

Connor looked around, finally coming to his senses. "Hey! This is disturbing!" He exclaimed. 

 

Dawn turned to him. "What? Everything is, so you need to be more specific." She smiled lightly. 

 

"They are men! They can't... that's not natural." 

 

"Connor..." Angel started. 

 

The young man looked at the vampire, disgust clear on his face. He stood up and left the lobby. 

 

Angel went to follow him, but Dawn stopped him. "Let me. I think I know how to make him understand." She smiled wickedly and ran after the teenager. 

 

Fred watched and shrugged. "He'll get over it Angel. It's not a bad thing you know. It's kinda cute in fact. You and Spike and Xander. It's all fluffy. And kinda hot..." 

 

Gunn blushed. "Fred, girl, why don't we take Wes and Lorne out to dinner huh?" 

 

"That's a good idea." Lorne said, standing up. He looked at Wes and the ex-watcher smiled. 

 

"I guess I'm hungry." 

 

"Yay!" Fred bounced. "It's settled then. But what are we going to eat? How about..." Her incessant babble continued as they made their way out of the lobby. 

 

Buffy hadn't left Giles' arms and had kept watching Angel. "Angel?" She asked gently. The vampire turned to her. 

 

"I really have to let you go now don't I?" She asked gently. "I..." She looked down blushing. "I hadn't really before, but now... I think I've found a reason good enough to let you go." She looked up at Giles and smiled warmly. "Why is it I never saw you before today?" Giles smiled and kissed her forehead. 

 

Angel nodded and looked away smiling. He looked at Spike and Xander and felt alive. He had two beautiful lovers that were part of him and he had all the blessings he needed to love them without fear. They were part of the same force. In the vampire's mind, that meant they were intended to be together. Nothing could come between them. At least until some evil showed up. Xander was precious and Angel knew Spike and himself would do EVERYTHING in their power to protect him, until death. 

 

Willow looked back and forth between the two 'couples' in the room. Something was telling her that she would have her chance too one day. She just had to learn to forgive, just like Angel had done. But it was hard. Forgiving ourselves for something we had done was the hardest kind of forgiveness. She could still feel and see everything she had done, the anger, the fear that poured out of everyone she encountered during those few days. It was all there. The image of Warren, skinned and dead, the torture, it was eating at her. But she had to let go. Let go of this disgust and anger she felt towards herself. She started to cry. Silently at first. She buried her face in her hands and sobbed, curling up in a corner. Alone in her body and her mind, she cried all the tears she had been holding in. She had been a monster during those few days, but now she had been given a fresh start. No one would forget, but they might forgive. 

 

Xander, Angel and Spike held each other's hands, looking at the sobbing form on the floor. Xander began to reach out to his friend, but Angel stopped him. "She needs to do this alone. She knows we'll still be here when she's ready, but for the moment, she needs to forgive herself. And there's nothing we can do to help." Without another word, the three men left the lobby together, walking up to their room. 

 

Just before they opened the door, Dawn called them. "Hey Guys!" They turned around and looked at her smiling face. Connor was with her. The young girl looked at him and raised her eyebrow. "Well?" She asked, trailing off. 

 

Connor looked at his father. "I'm sorry dad. I am not really used to this world. Dawn explained me about... to le rance?" 

 

"Tolerance silly." Dawn replied, smiling. 

 

Connor smiled at her and finished. "Well, it's a difficult thing to understand. As she said, I haven't been raised by a very tolerant man, so I guess I have a lot to learn." 

 

Angel smiled, but Xander answered for him. "You do have a lot to learn, and we'll be more than happy to teach you." He yawned. "But for now, we need rest. This was a pretty tiring experience." 

 

Dawn nodded and grabbed Connor away. "We'll be out for the day. He has a lot to learn." 

 

The three men chuckled as they entered their room. "Poor Connor." Xander sighed. "He'll be exhausted by the time he gets home." The human let himself fall on the bed and stared at the ceiling. 

 

"He needs it." Angel stated. "Having someone his own age to talk to is a good thing." 

 

The dark vampire sat beside his lover, running a hand on the human's chest lightly. "I missed your warmth when I woke up this morning." He whispered gently. 

 

Xander moaned quietly and gently caressed the vampire's cheek with the back of his hand. "You must have been cold." 

 

"He certainly was Luv." Spike answered, laying down on his stomach by Xander's side. 

 

"About what the bint told us, you think that'll change something between us?" 

Xander turned at Spike and gathered him in his arms. "Apart the fact that we now know we're not gonna be separated and that we love each other without any doubt, I don't think much will change." 

 

Angel started massaging Spike's tensed back. "We'll now live out in the open, without hiding." 

 

"That's good." Spike whispered, finally letting the tension ease. All day he had tried to put on his 'big bad' front, but it was tiring. "I... I'm not good at hiding." 

 

"I know that, honey." Xander replied tenderly. Spike looked at him quizzically. 

"Honey?" 

 

Angel chuckled at Spike's tone. "I think it fits you Will. Honey." The other vampire smiled and leaned into his lovers' embrace. 

 

Xander smiled back at him and continued. "You know you don't have to put on a front around us. I already told you that." 

 

"I know luv, s'just hard being around them and not being in control." Spike closed his eyes. "This bloody soul's a pain in the arse." 

 

Angel chuckled. "That it is. But you have to live with it. At least we're here." He gently kissed Spike's lips. "We love you and we're here for you. Let us be in control, you don't have to force yourself." He smiled adding jokingly. "It's not good for your health." 

 

Xander laughed and tightly hugged them both. "You know what's really good for our health?" He wriggled his eyebrow suggestively. 

 

Angel sighed and looked at Spike. "He never has enough does he?" 

 

Spike chuckled. "S'not like we're complaining is it?" 

 

"No, not at all." Angel replied, diving in for a heated kiss. Once he released Spike's lips, he reached for Xander and proceeded to map out every inch of his hot mouth. Kissing was becoming an addiction for them. They couldn't keep their mouths off each other. 

 

While Angel and Xander were otherwise occupied, Spike unfastened the human's pants and pulled them off quickly, along with the boxers. He then did the same with his sire, pausing at the hard flesh that sprung free. He teased it with a gentle brush of his fingers, eliciting a deep moan from the dark vampire, then finished his task. When he had divested both men of every piece of clothing on their lower body, he looked back at them. "Still kissing? You just can't stop can you?" He smiled warmly. 

 

Xander broke the kiss to take a deep breath and he looked at Spike. "Come over here." He grinned. The blonde vampire threw himself on the bed, between his lovers. Angel and Xander started kissing him from the forehead down, divesting him of all his clothes on the way. Without touching his hard member, they continued their journey one on either side. When Spike was completely naked and wet from their ministrations, they stood and pulled their shirts off, not able to tear their eyes away from the sight of their lover, spread on the bed, his body just begging for more. 

 

Now naked, they laid back down on the bed. Xander grinned at Spike. "You know, I still have a promise to keep." 

 

Spike raised his eyebrow. "A promise luv?" He asked confused. 

 

"I think it involves some kind of begging." Angel whispered hoarsely in Spike's ear. 

 

Shivering in excitement, Spike allowed his hands to roam over Xander's body, caressing every bit of flesh he could touch. Gently teasing the human's nipples with his fingers, he sucked and nipped at his ear, trailing down to his neck. Angel sat back on his heels and watched them. Xander's head was thrown back and he started to moan incoherently at Spike's touch, as the blonde vampire slowly, teasingly made his way down his golden hard body. 

 

While the dark vampire was leisurely stroking his cock, the blond was driving their human lover mad with desire, without kissing him. He let his hands wander on either side of the boy, caressing his warm flesh while his mouth traced a wet path from the base of his neck to his hips. There, Spike started stroking Xander's ass with small soft touches, his lips and tongues playing all around the hard flesh, but never quite reaching it. 

 

Spike wanted nothing more than to fasten his lips around Xander's cock, but he wouldn't, couldn't give in. He wanted to hear Xander beg for him. For his touch. 

"Oh Spike! So good." Xander moaned hoarsely. The vampire's hands were sending him to levels of pleasure he had never felt from only a simple touch. It was pure fire coursing through him. 

 

Grinning, Spike continued to nibble and lick his way towards his prize. He lifted Xander's legs, his hands caressing the boy's thighs gently and sensually. His mouth continued downwards and he kissed the puckered hole now showing between pale cheeks. Xander shivered in anticipation. "Spike. Please!" 

 

Spike's eyes opened wide. That's what he'd been waiting for. He flickered his tongue around Xander's tight and hot opening. He was trying to remember where they had last put the lube, when it was suddenly in his hand. Grinning at Spike's surprise, Angel sat back on the bed, resuming his slow strokes. He wanted to join in, but he wouldn't until Spike told him it was ok. His lovers needed this, a moment just for themselves. Just like himself had had with each of them in the last two days. 

 

Spike smiled and coated his fingers. He leaned back over Xander and kissed him thoroughly, literally sucking all the air from the young man's lungs. 

 

As they broke for breath, Spike inserted two fingers in his lover's tightness. Surprised, Xander arched his back and closed his eyes, moaning at the exquisite pain/pleasure sensation that coursed through him. 

 

"Oh God." Angel moaned. Spike turned towards him, his eyes darkened with desire. He took in the sight of his sire and licked his lips. 

 

"He's a damn beautiful sight isn't he?" He asked. 

 

Angel moaned. "Oh yeah." He reached towards Xander's stomach and started to stroke it gently. "I've seen only one thing as beautiful as him." He looked back at Spike. "It's you. When you're lost in pleasure you always take my breath away... so to speak. Just like he does." Smiling tenderly, He leant down and captured Spike's lips with his own. 

 

"Guys, please! Spike, move! I'm dying here." Xander moaned breathlessly. 

Not breaking the kiss, Spike started thrusting his fingers in and out of Xander's heat. He quickly added a finger, stretching and searching. 

 

"OH YES!" Xander screamed. 

 

Spike grinned. 

 

"Spike!" Xander moaned. "Will you two stop kissing and fuck me already!" 

 

Angel and Spike laughed out loud, breaking the kiss. "Sure luv. If that's what you want." Spike grinned. Angel laid down beside Xander, kissing his neck and shoulder. The dark vampire couldn't get enough of the human's scent and taste. 

 

"On your hands and knees Xan." Spike's voice in his ear startled the young man and he shivered. Angel helped him turn around, grabbing some pillows so he could be more comfortable. 

 

Spike took in the sight of his human lover, his ass in the air, begging to be taken. Xander was going wild from need. Never had he been so ready for Spike to take him. He needed it, craved it. He couldn't wait anymore. "Please Spike! Stop teasing!" Xander's moans brought Spike back to the surface and he positioned himself at Xander's entrance. Angel placed his hands on Xander's ass and stroked it lightly. 

 

With one hard thrust, Spike pushed himself all the way inside the gripping heat. Xander arched his back and screamed in pleasure. Spike stopped moving completely, taken aback by the wonderful feeling. "Oh fucking Hell Xander. You feel so bloody good." 

 

Angel sat on his heels, not able to tear his eyes away from the sight. He ran his hands over Xander's back gently, while trying to think of something he could do to ease the tension in his groin. 

 

Xander reached beside himself and gripped Angel's thigh. "Over here, deadboy." He said hoarsely. 

 

Angel looked at Xander confused. The young man pulled on his leg and Angel followed. He stopped in front of Xander, finally realising what he had in mind. "You really want to do that?" He asked. 

 

"Yeah, sit down and enjoy, love." Xander grinned. Thankful Spike hadn't yet started to thrust, he pushed Angel gently until the vampire was spread in front of him. He licked the tip of Angel's cock, before wrapping his lips around the head and gently sucking. 

 

"Stop." Spike's strangled voice drifted to Xander's ears and he looked up. 

"What?" The human asked hoarsely. 

 

"I want..." Spike couldn't form his thoughts. He had Xander spread out and eager, begging for him and now, only one thing was missing. 

 

Angel looked at him and understood. "Looks like I'll be getting that blow job later on, Xan." He said, smirking. He kissed Xander's lips and made his way to the other side of the bed, behind Spike. 

 

He reached for the lube and quickly coated his erection. Both Xander and Spike were now writhing on the bed, waiting for him to get on with it so they could move. He gently pushed on Spike's back, making him bend over Xander, exposing his beautiful hole. With one quick thrust he embedded himself in Spike's tightness. 

 

"Oh God Yeah!" Spike moaned in Xander's ear. "S'what was missing." 

 

Angel placed his hands on Spike's hips and started to move gently. 

 

"Spike! Move." Xander couldn't wait anymore. 

 

"Sure luv." Spike managed between moans. He gently pulled out, while Angel thrust hard into his own hole. The three men groaned loudly. They couldn't stop moaning as they built up a fast pace. 

 

They had waited long enough. They couldn't anymore. 

 

Thrusting in and out, pushing back and kissing flesh, their cries of ecstasy echoed through the room. Their hands roamed over each others as they sought completion, now completely lost to the world. Their pace became frantic, hectic. Hard, fast, but loving. Always loving. 

 

"Oh fuck!" Xander moaned as Spike reached for his cock, stroking it in time with their thrusts. Overwhelmed by the sensations, the human was the first one to come. "Yes!! Spike, Angel! So good!" 

 

Gripping heat on his cock, Spike pushed harder, trying to blend into the fire that burned his hard flesh. 

 

"So fucking hot!" He screamed, as waves after waves of pleasure coursed through him and he emptied himself in his lover's tight heat. 

 

Spike collapsed on top of Xander, Angel pulling out of his hole. Moaning from the lost, the dark vampire gripped his member and started to pump in earnest. His lovers turned onto their backs and watched him enthralled by the sight. 

 

"Yeah, Angel. You're so fucking hot." Spike said hoarsely, still shaking from the aftermath. 

 

Xander wrapped himself around Spike, breathing hard. Angel looked at his entangled lovers, taking in the sight of their naked, sweaty bodies, sated, looking so fucking sexy, the vampire closed his eyes and came, moaning loudly. "Fuck! Yeah!" Finally spent, he collapsed on both his lovers and closed his eyes. 

 

"That was powerful." Xander stated matter-of-factly. The other two nodded, silent. "Don't you think we need a shower?" They nodded again, but none of them moved. "We'll be all sticky if we don't go." Xander tried again. He really felt dirty and needed a warm shower. Both the vampires had completely sapped his body heat. 

 

Reluctantly, they stood and stumbled to the bathroom together. They entered the warm steaming water without a word and soaped each other up, washing every bit of flesh. They were so sated that they didn't think of anything else besides washing themselves. 

 

They came back in the room and put some clean sheets on the bed, before collapsing in a tangle of limbs. 

 

"You know..." Xander started after a moment. "I think what Cordy told us is very important. We are three pieces of a puzzle that's supposed to be used for good. What do you think that means?" He wondered. 

 

"Probably that we'll have to fight the good fight and save innocents and all that." Spike mumbled, his face buried in Xander's chest. 

 

"I don't know. I think we'll probably have to fight something much bigger than the apocalypses we've faced and the demons we kill every day." Angel added, his arms wrapped tightly around both his lovers. "My guess would be that a bunch of lawyers should really start to watch their backs. They won't know what hit them." He smirked. The idea of finally going up against Wolfram and Hart really appealed to him. They had been a pain for the last few years and Angel knew they had a hold on almost everything in the damn city. They were evil incarnate and something told him the next apocalypse would be closely related to them. 

 

"You know, I think I really am the Heart." Xander stated after a moment. 

 

"Why you saying that? Course you are." Spike replied. 

 

"Yeah, but even more so... just look how we always end up cuddling... I'm always the middle." They chuckled. "Anyway, you think another apocalypse is coming then?" 

 

"I don't know... I honestly hope not, but something's telling me there's something big coming up. Though that is another story completely. For the moment, I think we should concentrate on learning more about this triad we're forming. We need to find ourselves and learn to trust old friends I guess." Angel paused. "I don't like the idea of Wesley being back, but what Cordelia said made sense. He is the one person that knows EVERYTHING about me. If anyone can take me down, it's him. We're much safer with him on our side." 

 

The other two agreed. 

 

"Anyway, we need sleep." Xander said. "Our friends have all found something worth fighting for and we now have a purpose, so I say, we sleep and when we wake up, the world will be a whole new place for us to play in." 

 

"New beginnings huh?" Spike asked. 

 

"Yeah." Xander answered, kissing Spike's forehead. "You need to talk more about what you feel, Angel needs to work out some issues and I need to help a friend out. So we need all the sleep we can get." 

 

"Got that right." Spike mumbled. "New beginnings it is. But shouldn't we get an ending first?" 

 

"Just sleep Will." Angel said gently. "That'll be ending enough." 

 

"Love you both." Spike said with feeling. They were the simplest of words, but they meant the world to him. To be able to give his heart to his lovers was the most wonderful feeling Spike had ever felt. He was finally safe. 

 

"Love you too. Both of you." Xander said clasping his hand in Spike's. 

 

"Love isn't something I'm used to give these days, but I really do love you both. With all my soul. You are part of me." Angel placed his hand on top of Xander's and Spike's, closing his eyes. 

 

"Sleep tight, my loves. Tonight will be here soon enough." 

 

"You mean I need to sleep during the day now?" 

 

"Shut up and sleep Xan." 

 

*** 

 

Two vampires 

One human 

Three lovers 

Brought together by the will of the fates 

 

A triad of love 

Three forces assembled 

One the Heart 

One the Soul 

One the Reason 

Once together they can't be torn apart 

Only death 

Can destroy them 

 

They will fight 

They will win 

Together they will bring freedom 

Together they will destroy the greatest force of evil 

In the City of Angels 

 

Liars will be punished 

Hell will fear them 

For they bring Peace 

For they bring Love 

Where Hatred once reigned 

 

The END


End file.
